


Hope in the Hand of a Child

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing Tenses, Child!Herald, Gen, Herald is a Child, Inquisitor!Solas, Not Beta Read, POV Blackwall, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, POV Dorian Pavus, POV Josephine Montilyet, POV Solas, POV Third Person, POV Varric Tethras, Present Tense, Protagonist is not Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Protective Solas, Solas Being Solas, Solas is Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: What if a child ended up touching the Orb? How can people deal with a Herald that is only six years old? Can the world be saved?That's what I intend to find out.The story shows the point of view of many characters, but it focuses on Solas and the little one. Maybe he will be like a father to her? I don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that popped in my head some time ago, and it is so absurd that I needed to write it and see what it would lead to. I got no idea how this scenario would work. Let me know what you think.

 

 

 

The Temple of Sacred Ashes is destroyed. The Orb is nowhere to be found. Solas spends three days receiving reports from his spies, and every new report is as distressing as the previous. _This is not what should have happened,_ the elf thinks as he observes the movements of the people around the destroyed mountain from afar. He sees the massive rift open below the Breach, it is closed for now, but he knows it will open eventually. And it is too big to ignore.

The smaller rifts already cause too much disturbance, drawing spirits across the Veil and twisting their purpose. He tries not to think about the damage it would cause should that big rift open. _So many things went wrong_ , he thinks, _a big mistake trying to repair another. The world is worse than how I found it._

Later that day one of his spies report someone came out of a rift. Someone with a mark on their hand. He is fairly certain of what said mark could be, and he needs to be sure of what it is. He needs to get the power back for himself.

With the most inconspicuous costume he could come up with under the circumstances, he wears the mask of the humble apostate he will be playing in the following days, and heads down to Haven. He is greeted with as much suspicion and prejudice as he expected, which only reinforces his disdain for the people in the current world. _They cannot even be considered people_ , he corrects his thoughts.

He offers his services as specialist on the Fade, showing some of his knowledge on spirits and the Veil, and is granted access to the misterious person that came out from a rift. When he is led to a small cabin, what he finds inside is completely different than what he expected.

Under some blankets, a shivering small form of an elf lays asleep. She is beautiful, with features he hasn't seen anywhere since he woke up. The wavy hair's color reminds him of salmon's meat, and her skin is a smooth white like candle's wax, but with many soft freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her face is still unmarked. _Could she be a city elf?_ It would be hard to know, because if the girl is Dalish, she is too young to be branded with the vile markings. She is only a child, after all.

He approaches the sleeping girl, and runs his magic to examine any injuries. Aside from some scratches she is completely healthy. What ails her is the power of the mark. Such powerful magic is drawing on power the small body doesn't possess. _How can a child stay alive when the mark is draining almost all her energy? She will not last long_.

Solas works his magic, trying to transfer the anchor to himself, but no matter how many spells he tries, none works. The anchor is attached to the child, and it seems the only option left for him would be to keep her alive, and use her to fix his mistakes. Casting small runes on the tiny hand he tries to seal the power of the anchor, so it wouldn't drain the girl so much. _She must survive._

He reports part os his findings, and makes sure to let people know he is the only one that can help the little elf, which grants him a place in the organization for the near future.

When he isn't by the side of the child, he is out with the soldiers dispatching the corrupted spirits his mistake harmed. Every time he sees another wave of demons coming from the rift his heart aches more. _So much pain and suffering I ended up causing. The spirits didn't deserve this._

Meanwhile the Hands of the Divine try to dissuade the nobles and Chantry members who try to take the child away. Leliana has her spies trying to figure out who the child is, but nobody seems to have the tiniest clue of where she came from. No Dalish clan has reported a missing child of her appearance, neither have the servants. For all they know, all her family could have died in the Conclave.

Some people claim the child is sent by the Maker, delivered by Andraste herself to save the world. Some went as far as to say the girl is the child of the Maker with Andraste, but that rumor didn't last long, for the girl is an elf, and it would be blasphemy to have an elven girl be the product of love between the Maker and Andraste. Others want to study her hand and find out what the mark is.

Cassandra had to make sure loyal soldiers were posted outside the cabin at all times, specially after an attempted kidnapping one night. Leliana found out that some nobles wish to claim the child for themselves, believing that the child possesses the blessing of the maker and would be like a luck charm, bringing prosperity to their family.

The Hands can't even begin to understand how such rumors were being spread. The child has been unconscious ever since she fell from the rift. The soldiers who rescued her said there was what seemed to be a woman behind her in the rift, but that hardly accounts for those rumors.

Five days have passed since Solas treated the little girl, and she was still unconscious. There was a moment where he thought she was waking up, but he soon dismissed it as some involuntary movement in her face. The Breach was getting larger and the amount of rifts was increasing. The only hope for the world is this girl waking up and having the necessary strength to close them. He leaves once again for the valley to defend the villagers.

At some point that afternoon Cassandra is approached by a panting soldier. The man is quick to inform her that the girl had awakened and she sets aside her notes and runs towards the cabin. When she gets inside, she finds the little elf sitting against the wall, still on the bed, and holding onto the covers as if her life depended on it. Her face showing absolute fear.

“Hello.” Cassandra says tentatively, trying not to sound intimidating, but that is not something she was taught all her years. She approaches the girl carefully and kneels on one knee in front of the bed. The girl doesn't say anything and the Seeker continues. “My name is Cassandra, what is yours?”

The elf tilts her head, trying to analyze the woman in front of her. She can only think of how scary she is, with that armor and sword, and there are more men outside with armor and sword. _What is happening? Where is mamae?_ , the girl thinks and she feels her chest tightening. Tears start streaming down her face and she sobs.

“Mamae? Where is mamae?” The little girl asks between sobs. Cassandra doesn't really know how to act in this situation.

“I don't know, but I could find her. What is her name?”

“Ellana” The girl says, grey eyes full of tears.

“Ellana, alright. Are you Dalish?” The girl shakes her head. “Is your mother a servant, then?”

“What is a servant?” Cassandra is a little taken aback by the girl's question.

“How old are you?”

The girl seems to return to her defensive posture once again. “Are you not supposed to talk about yourself to people?” The girl nods and Cassandra sighs. She doesn't know how to go through this. Interrogating a child is not something that she ever thought she would need to do. Specially one that seems so young.

“I need to know more about your mother to find her. What does she look like?”

“Mamae is tall, her hair is long and dark, and she is beautiful” Cassandra smiles at the description, even if it's not very useful.

“Does your mother have drawings on her face?” The girl shakes her head. “Does she work in Haven?” She shakes her head. “Where does she work?”

“I don't know.”

“Alright,” Cassandra stands up slowly, trying not to scare the girl, “I'll see if I can find news of your mother, if you need anything, tell one of the man to call me, alright?” The girl nods.

The Seeker orders the man to be alert, and should anything happen to tell her immediately. She goes find Leliana then, to see if they can find anything about the girl. Cassandra finds the woman in the Chantry, talking to some Sisters, and as soon as she is free, tells her of what happened.

“That doesn't tell us much, but we know at least that she isn't Dalish.” The Nightingale says. “I will tell my people and see what I can find about it. There weren't many elves in the Temple that weren't servants, and it's unlikely a mage had a child with her.”

“Could she have come from somewhere else?”

“I believe this question should be asked to Solas, he is better equipped to answer you about the Fade. To me anything is possible when it comes to it, Cassandra.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“He is usually at the valley at this time, helping fend off the demons.”

“Alright, I'll send for him. I wonder if we could even use the child to close the rifts as he suggests.” She sighs. “I hope your spies find something.”

Cassandra goes off to find someone to get a message to Solas, and then heads off to see Cullen to try and get updates on the situation. Things seemed to be getting worse with each passing day, and she was getting worried it would spiral even more out of control.

Solas is defending the gate by the Forward Camp when he gets the message of the child being awake. He finishes the wave, leaving the defense for Varric, and heads back towards Haven. He is exausted, it annoys him how much weaker he has become after spending so many years in Uthenera, but he doesn't have time to rest, he must see to the child.

When he comes inside he finds the little girl looking at a book in the bed. He notices she had been crying and he wonders why. He leaves the staff by the door and pulls a stool close to the bed, where he sits down and just observes the child. They stay in silence for a few minutes, he notices the little one is getting restless with his presence, but she doesn't say anything.

“Hello.” He says, and he notices the girl somewhat relaxes under the covers.

“Hi.” She answers, voice trembling a little. He wonders if it's because she had been crying.

“My name is Solas, I have been taking care of you.”

“Taking care?”

“Your hand is hurt, I healed it.” She looks at her hand then.

“Oh, _thank you_ ”. He is taken aback by the elvhen.

“ _You are welcome_ , does it hurt?” He asks, analyzing her behavior.

“It.. itches.”

“Can I see it?” She looks uneasy at his question, but then she remembers that he said he had been taking care of her, so she offers him her hand. He stands up from the stool and sits on the edge of the bed, getting closer to the child, so he can take a better look at her hand. He runs his magic and notices the little girl doesn't recoil. She either doesn't feel it, or is used to having magic close to her. _But now is not the time to think about this_ , he thinks and decides to focus on the progress of the mark on her palm.

The mark is stable for now, his seals seem to be working perfectly. He wonders if the child will be able to close the rifts, and worries about her safety. She is too young to have been able to learn any self defense. Getting her near the rifts will be hard. He releases her hand and she tucks it under the covers after closing the book and setting it aside.

“What is your name _little one_?”

“Ella.”

“Beautiful name, Ella. How old are you?” She holds tighter to the covers. “It will help me take care of you if I know. Maybe find your parents.”

“Can you find mamae?” She perks up, her grey eyes shining. Solas smiles, trying to reasure the girl.

“I can try. If you tell me more about yourself. And your mamae.”

“I.. I'm six years old. I don't know how old mamae is.”

“It is fine, Ella. What is your mamae's name? What does she look like?”

“Mamae is Ellana. She is tall, beautiful. Her hair is dark. Her eyes are blue. The lady asked if she had a drawing on her face, she doesn't.”

“The lady? Which lady?”

“Cassandra.”

“Oh, what else did you tell Cassandra?”

“She asked where mamae works, I don't know.”

“Does your mamae fight?” She shakes her head. “Does she take care of others?” She nods. “Does she use magic?” She nods. “Was she with other mages?” She tilts her head.

“It was only me and mamae.”

“I see.” He stands up. “I will see if I can find your mamae, I will come back later.”

“Bye, Solas.” She says and covers half her face. He chuckles and leaves.

He tells the Seeker what he could find about the girl, and also tells her that the Breach is getting dangerously bigger. Should it continue to grow at this rate the bigger rift would open in the next days and something terrible would probably happen. And that the seal in the girl's hand can not hold for much longer.

They decide to attempt to close the rifts and the Breach the next day. Cassandra will try to get as many people as possible to defend the child. When Solas makes his way to the cabin where he's been living it is already dark. He decides to sleep earlier so he can contact his agents and get news of the child and her mother.

It is not easy to get Ella around Haven. People surround the child expectantly. Everyone wants to take a peek at the one sent by the Maker to save them all. Cassandra, Leliana and Solas are accompanied by some soldiers and the little girl is obviously scared and confused. The way over to the rifts isn't easy either, demons keep falling from the Breach and they have to protect the scared little elf. The girl cries in fear of the ugly creatures. But at some point her cry is not of fear, is of pain. The mark starts spreading again, having broken the seal. Solas can contain some of it, but the mark is growing stronger than he is at the moment. If they don't close the Breach in the next hours the mark will consume the child and perhaps the whole world. _This is not how it was supposed to happen. This is not how the Fade was supposed to be freed._ Those are the thoughts in his head as they approach the first rift.

They defeat the demons with some ease, but getting Ella close enough to close it before another demon can come through is tricky. Eventually they make it. Solas picks up the girl in his arms and points her hand towards the rift. He can feel the power surging in the little girl's body, and she looks at the rift in awe. After the rift is closed she looks at her hand, confused.

“How?” She asks.

“This mark on your hand can close the rifts. You are blessed.” Cassandra says in awe and Solas has to control himself not to frown.

“I thought I was hurt.”

“You are,” Solas says, “because it is too strong. It will get better.” He places her back on the ground. “Let us move, we do not have much time.”

They close another rift on the way to the Temple, and Ella is getting tired. Solas starts worrying that she may not be able to close the Breach. Cassandra seems to be too focused on how the Maker is great and provides for them, sending a savior. They find Varric on the way and he is amazed by the little elf. He nicknames her Peach. They hide the little girl's face so she won't see the bodies scattered around and make it into the ruins of the Temple. The girl seems to be hurt by the red lyrium that is around.

As soon as they get close enough to the big rift it starts spewing memories. They hear Corypheus' voice and see the Divine floating on the air, being held by some red energy. The door then opens and little Ella comes through.

“Mamae? Mamae where are you?” The Ella in the memory asks, then she notices the people in front of her and screams. And the memory fades.

The little girl looks around, confused. “That was me? How I was there?” She asks.

“That is a memory of what happened here. You were here before. But do not worry about it. I need you to do two things for me, Ella.” Solas says. She looks at him, then at the others, then back at him and nods. “I need you to open this rift, then after we fight what will come out of it, I will need you to close it.” She looks confused at him. “Can you do this?”

“I don't know how I can do it.”

“I will help you.” He says. “We will protect you, just as we have been protecting you until now.”

“Alright.” She says and he picks her up again.

Everyone gets ready and Ella points her hand to the rift, Solas sends off his energy through her hand and controls the mark through her. The rift opens and he feels the little body trembling in his arms. He is worried she won't be able to close it afterwards. _This has to work._

They fight the demons and it's not easy. Sometimes a demon would rush towards the child, as if sensing the power she holds in her hand, and they have to act quickly to protect her. After very long minutes they manage to defeat the demons, and Solas picks up the little one again, and she proudly shows her hand to the rift. But the strain on her body is too much, and she faints after closing it. Solas is scared that she might not resist it and runs his magic through her, trying to keep her alive. He is so focused on trying to revive the child that he doesn't even hear what the others are saying. And he doesn't stop until her little heart is beating steadily again. He seals the mark on her hand again, and now he only has to wait until she recovers naturaly from the stress. _She will survive._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.07.2018 - I just created an e-mail in case you liked the story and want to chat :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella wakes up and the Inquisition is reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy, and surprised, so many people decided to check this story and liked it! It's hard to write it, but it's a really fun challenge, my brain is getting some good exercise when thinking of the scenarios and behaviors hehe  
> I hope you continue to like it as I write. I'll try to get at least one chapter per week, but it will depend on how easy the chapter ends up being to write, and how busy Punishment keeps me. <3

Haven has been bursting with people for the past three days. News of the stability of the Breach from the hands of a little child have spread and rumors are that even more people want to come see the little one. Elves believe this to be a sign that the fate of the elves will change for the better soon. An elven child as the savior, what could be better?

On the third day everyone was calling the child the Herald of Andraste. The nurse who has been taking care of the little one since the day she fell from the rift has to walk around the village with a guard beside her otherwise people try to get information from her, even the pettiest of curiosities.

The Hands are each day more convinced that they will need to form the Inquisition again. No power in Southern Thedas has stepped forward to fix the problem or look for the culprit. Ferelden seems not to care and Orlais is more interested in their own politics and accusations than fixing the world. Getting help from Northen Thedas seems to be extremely unlikely since the other nations don't seem interested in the matter. Not to mention Tevinter can't be trusted in the perspective of the Hands and the Qunari are too dangerous. They would have to act on their own, and they have the writ from the Divine that will allow them to do so. They have the control of the only person who can close the rifts, they can fix the chaos.

Five days have passed and the child is still asleep. Solas is as calm as he could be in this situation. He had spent the mornings checking on the child, the afternoons collecting herbs and healing the injured, trying to do some good while getting some approval from the people, and at night he would sleep, trying to get information on the child, on his Orb and getting his plans moving. The spirits have been scared away because of the Breach and he couldn't count on them for help or counsel.

Ella wakes up late in the morning of the sixth day after closing the rift. To her everything is still confusing, and she misses her mother. The nurse notices the little girl waking up and gets her some water, moving to the bed to ease her.

“Hello, Ella.” The nurse says with a calm and sweet voice, meant to inspire trust and comfort. The girl is still afraid, though. “I'm Mina, I've been looking after you. Do you remember me?”

The child analyzes the woman in front of her, trying to remember her, but nothing comes to mind. She shakes her head. “Where is mamae?”

“We still couldn't find your mom, I'm sorry. Here, drink some water.” She takes the cup from Mina and drinks it all up. She's thirsty and asks for more. “Here, but drink slowly, you don't want to choke.” She says with a smile.

“Thank you.” She gives back the cup.

“Are you hungry?” The nurse asks and Ella nods. “I'm going to get you some food, wait here, alright?” The girl nods.

Mina goes outside and sends one of the guards off to tell Cassandra that Ella is awake, and she sets herself on the way to the tavern to get the little one something to eat. Down the corner, ignored by most people is an elven servant with very attentive ears and eyes, and he notices right away what the nurse had told the guard. With his news he runs off to tell Solas.

Ella is sitting on the bed, looking around. She tries to remember what happened before she fell asleep and everything seems a bit blurred, but she remembers a big light in front of her, and demons coming out from those lights. She becomes uncomfortable with that memory and looks around the cabin, trying to distract herself. The place is simple and doesn't have anything interesting for her to play with. She spots the book she was trying to read the other day, a herbalist's book.

Her mother used to read books like that, but it had too many complicated words that she was always told would be explained to her in time. She has a good memory, and her mother knows it, but she preferred to teach simple things to the little one first.

Would someone think it absurd that a child would know how to prepare a potion? Well, Ellana made sure little Ella could prepare an elfroot potion if she came to need one. Ella is hungry for knowledge, ever since she learned how to speak she asked her mother to teach her what everything around her was, and when she realized books had many things to teach, she wanted to learn how to read. She is a child, so of course she doesn't know much yet, but she wants to learn everything she can, and her mother was happy to indulge her.

Getting off the bed, she heads for the table where the book is on. She is short, so she has a bit of a difficulty reaching to it, but with a little effort she manages it. Wondering if Mina would take long to come back with food, she goes back to sit on the bed and starts reading about Blood Lotus. She will need to find someone to teach her what the words she doesn't know mean.

The nurse comes back after twenty minutes or so, with a tray full of fruits, nuts and a bowl of soup. She notices the book on the child's hand and wonders if she really can understand what is written there.

“Do you like to read?” The nurse asks while watching Ella eat. _She has good manners for an elf, and a child_ , she thinks.

“Yes.” The child replies after her mouth is free. “Mamae taught me how to read. Books teach many things. I like to learn.”

“Smart kid.” She says with a smile. “Seeker Cassandra will want to see you, I already told her you're awake, she'll probably be here soon.”

“Cassandra? Oh, the armored lady. Alright.” _Maybe she has news of mamae_ , she thinks and resumes her eating.

“Does anything hurt?” Mina asks after the child is done eating. Ella takes a while to answer, but shakes her head.

“My hand itches, but doesn't hurt.” She shows her marked hand to the nurse. “Solas said he could help with my hand, is he coming to see me too?”

“I don't know. He was here earlier, checked on you as he always does. He might come once he knows you're awake.”

“Alright.” And she gets the book again and goes back to read. After a while she asks: “What is hallucinogenic?”

“What? Oh. What are you reading?”

“Blood Lotus, it says it has hallucinogenic effects in high concentrations. What is hallucinogenic?”

“It means it can make someone think something is what it is not.” Solas says from the door, which nobody heard open.

“How can a plant lie to someone?”

“It cannot. It has an effect on a person's mind, and the person cannot tell true from false. Their imagination could produce anything they wish, or do not.”

“I'm not sure I understand.”

“You know when you dream, correct?” Solas asks sitting on a chair. Ella nods. “Now, a hallucination is similar to a person dreaming while awake. It could be a good dream, or a bad dream. And they cannot tell it is happening.”

“Sounds.. dangerous.”

“It can be, yes.” He says with a smile. “Why do you read about plants?”

“I like them. Mamae works with plants, and taught me they can do many things. I want to learn about them too.”

“That is a good reason. And I can help you with it, if you like. I know much about them.” She looks at Solas with bright eyes then.

“I would love that!”

“Then I shall teach you when we have time. How are you feeling?”

“She said she doesn't feel any pain, but her hand itches.” Mina answers before Ella can. Solas has to control himself not to frown. He asked the child, not the human.

“Is that true, Ella?” She nods. “Can I see your hand?” She nods and offers him her hand. He stands up from the chair and then sits on the edge of the bed, taking her little hand in his. The wards seem to be fine, the mark isn't growing. The itching is probably a result of the magic humming in her flesh. He wonders if she could be a mage. If she is, her magic would probably manifest in one or two years. Maybe he can bring down the Veil before then, she would become much more powerful. “There is nothing wrong, what you are feeling is the magic of the mark. It will not harm you.” He says with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Solas.” He tilts his head, and then nods.

“You are welcome.” He stands up and then asks the nurse: “Does the Seeker knows she is awake?”

“Yes, I asked the guard to tell her. She should be here shortly, and I'm sure she'd like to talk to you too, ser.”

“I will wait for her in this case.” He knew the Seeker had been informed, his spy told him as much, and he knows she would like to talk to him, but he needs to keep up appearances. He needs to stay around the mark, and maybe he could even take the child with him once everything is over. Children are easy to manipulate and he needs the power of the mark. “Do you have any other questions, Ella?”

“Oh, I do! Please help me understand this, where was it that I saw it..” she frowns, “Oh here it is.”

Solas then decides it's easier if he just sits back on the edge of the bed to teach her. They stay there for about an hour before Cassandra arrives, accompanied by Leliana. Mina excuses herself and leaves them alone for their meeting.

Ella is sociable, so she greets Leliana, remembering she was in the rift that day. Solas is surprised to see the child doesn't seem to have any issue with humans. For everything that he has seen so far, children learn early that humans are mean to elves and that they should be wary. But little Ella does nothing of the sort, she treats everyone on the same level. He wonders what kind of woman her mother is. Or was, because he still has no idea what happened to her.

The Hands spend most of the time inquiring about the well-being of the child, and Solas is prompt to answer. They also inform the girl they still don't know what happened to her mother, and asks her to talk to a man named Giles for a description of her mother, so the man can do a portrait and help them on their search. Mina will take her to the man later, and that she should count on Mina for everything she needs. Solas wonders if the nurse is in fact one of Leliana's agents. He should look into it, he should be aware of everyone that is around the child.

Before they leave they tell the girl they would need her help with closing more rifts, and Ella isn't happy with it. She remembers how dangerous it was, how scary it was. How the demons are mean and how tired she felt after interacting with the lights. Solas steps in the conversation then, telling her that he would be with her, and help her with it, just like he did that day. She seems to trust him enough to agree to it then. He is satisfied to see the look on the Hands' face, realizing they would need to keep him around.

They say their goodbyes to Ella and invite Solas to talk to them in the Chantry in a few minutes. He knows that the word invitation is an euphemism, and even if it wasn't, he needs to be in their good side, at least for now. The Hands leave and he finds a sheet of paper in one of the shelves, along with a pencil. He gives them to Ella and asks her to take notes of every doubt she has because he'll help her with it when he can. She is very happy for his gesture and thanks him once again.

When he arrives in the Chantry he notices Varric is also there, outside the room where the Hands usually have their meetings.

“Chuckles! How good to see you here! I thought they 'asked' me here for another interrogation.” He says with the usual carefree posture.

“Oh I would not know of any interrogation, although they did 'invite' me here for a talk.”

“Good thing you don't have any book for the Seeker to stab into. If I dreamt I'm sure I'd have nightmares about it.”

“I might not have a book, but I am still an elven apostate Master Tethras. I believe I am in a much more vulnerable position.”

“Nah, they aren't the type to do anything to you because of it. Plus, you've helped us with that shitshow. **And** with little Peach's hand. Poor thing would've probably died without you. And all of us too because nobody could've closed the rift without her.”

“One hopes they would remember who helped when they needed it.”

And with that the door opens, Cassandra shows up and invites them inside. They spend about one hour getting to specifics of what happened and about what they planned on doing, after they all agree to help them with the overwhelming task of closing the Breach. The Inquisition will be reborn, Commander Cullen will be in charge of the forces and they'll have someone soon to be in charge of the politics, Josephine Montilyet. Solas had seen the Commander around, the man was troubled but capable. He wonders about this woman and how much influence she would have on his plans.

The difficult part of it all is getting Ella to the places where she would be needed. She is too young to defend herself, and rifts are too dangerous, not to mention the ongoing war between mages and Templars and the increase in banditry. They would need people to escort the child, and somehow teach her to defend herself. Can someone that young learn to fight?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, Hinterlands and Solas discovers another curious fact about Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you're enjoying this! Thank you for kudos and comments! It's great to know what you think of the story! <3

One week after Ella woke up, Josephine arrived in Haven. The woman was beautiful and caught the atention of many people, and her charisma and skills got her on the good side of everyone she came across. Solas was careful around her, knowing by that point that she was well versed in deception and was very attentive. She was antivan and spent many years in Orlais, still, she didn't show any ill treatment or prejudice towards elves. _She would make a good Ambassador_ , he thought.

The following two weeks consisted of Solas teaching Ella to identify plants on the field. He learned the day she awoke that she could make elfroot potion and it surprised him, but at the same time allowed him to think of more potions he could teach her. He also found himself enjoying the presence of the little one. She was very cheerful and it soothed a little of his worries about his duties.

There were still no news about her mother. Leliana managed to get a portrait of Ellana drawn and got her people to search for news, as did he, but nothing came of it. As time passed it became more real the possibility of Ella's mother never appearing, and that she was likely dead. The thought of it bothered Solas, for he wanted to meet the woman capable of raising such an intelligent and confident child. One day he asked of Ella's father, the answer he received didn't surprise him: she never met him.

During those weeks she also began training with one of the Commander's soldiers. The woman was short and quick, and Cullen hoped she could impart her basic knowledge to the child. Ella wasn't very impressed by the idea of using a dagger, even after being told it was important that she learned to defend herself. A bow would be hard for her at this age, so they insisted with the dagger for the moment. The idea of preparing a child so young to harm and perhaps kill another bothered Solas greatly. This is not the sort of world that should exist, children should not be exposed to violence. At least she could be a child whenever close to Varric, who seemed to be gifted with children.

Later that day, Solas got a message from Josephine asking him to meet them in the Chantry. He hasn't seen much of the council in the past days, focusing on his plans and what he should teach Ella next. He had been informed early in the afternoon that a woman in the Hinterlands wished to talk to the Inquisition' leaders, so he assumed whatever the council wanted him present for was related to it. Leaving his book about potion brewing on the table, the elf left to the meeting's room.

The meeting was extensive, covering Ella's training, health and some matters of Haven and rifts. Everyone from the council was present and Varric had also been called in. As Solas suspected, the matter of the person from the Hinterlands was addressed. The person is a Revered Mother who had been helping refugees and disliked the way her peers were spreading doubt and chaos instead of helping the ones who needed. The Inquisition's forces had been sent to help but the presence of rifts and bandits, aside from the rebel mages and rogue Templars fighting each other, made it too difficult for them to accomplish their goal. Mother Giselle wanted, then, to meet with the leaders of the Inquisition to propose an alliance, but considering her presence was needed in the Crossroads she couldn't come to Haven.

Because rifts were included in the problems listed, it became obvious that Ella would need to travel along, and more discussions came to the table to address this. They couldn't move with soldiers escorting them as they did when she closed the rift, they would need a small but capable group. Unfortunately they didn't have many people to fill in those slots. Leliana was pretty much bound to Haven so she could be at the nexus of her spy network, Cullen also was needed in the village and Josephine wasn't a fighter. They decide that Cassandra, Varric and Solas would accompany Ella along with the best people from Leliana and Cullen's groups. The ones travelling would meet the soldier and rogue in the morning before leaving to the Hinterlands.

In the morning they met the new members of their group in the Tavern. Cassandra entered the space accompanied by a female dwarf in heavy plate and a man in light leather armor. The Seeker introduced the woman as Ren, saying she's the best champion the Commander had to offer. Ren didn't seem inclined to speak, though. The man, however, was very cheerful and began talking as soon as Cassandra turned to introduce him. He's called Tony and Varric seemed to get along with him, Solas on the other hand thought to keep his distance. People like that tended to put their noses where they had no business in and adding to it the fact he was one of the Spymaster's only made it worse for his case.

They had breakfast, getting to know each other, Solas keeping to himself and only saying what was necessary. To make things better for him, Cassandra was quick to tell the others he was an apostate and tended to keep quiet. Before they were done, Mina brought Ella in. The nurse wasn't coming with them, and the girl seemed to have become a little attached to her. She hugged the woman who had been taking care of her and grabbed her small pack. Solas noticed the child now had a knife on her belt, and he frowned.

Having no horses available would make traveling difficult, and long. It was common knowledge that walking big distances with a child is no easy feat. To their surprise, however, Ella didn't seem bothered by it. She was, in fact, quite excited to see new places. She would often stop and ask Solas about the plants she came across, and collected the ones that could be useful for healing or soothing pain. Varric would start with a story whenever they stopped to eat and the little girl would be delighted. At nights, Ella slept with Cassandra and Ren, the other tent would keep the men protected from the weather, but Solas prefered to sleep outside, which enforced the other's thoughts that he was too used to living in the wilderness.

Ren and Tony were nice to Ella whenever she talked to them, but Ren seemed not to be very fond of children, finding an excuse to walk away whenever she could. Solas thought that as long as she could protect the child, she could stay away how much she wanted. Tony, on the other hand, was cheerful and seemed to enjoy playing with her. He at some point told the group she reminded him of his little sister, who was in Denerim with his parents. Varric, being the curious and playful person he is, asked about the fact the girl is an elf, and Tony said he is a half-blood, and her sister is an elf. At that Solas assumed his family lived in an alienage, and frowned at the fate of the descendants of his people.

In the third night, Ella took interest about the stars, and Solas got to explain to her about some of the constellations covering Ferelden's sky. She was really curious, and creative, imagining shapes easily when looking at the bright dots in the massive black background.

When Tony learned about it, he decided to continue the little one's training with close combat, but they didn't use any weapons since there weren't any training ones available. The man found two sticks and got to teach her evasive manouvers for the rest of the way until they arrived at the Crossroads.

The whole journey took six days and five nights, they were exausted by the time they got to the scout's camp, but even then, the little girl was too excited with the view to worry about resting. She told the group she couldn't wait to see the herbs growing around the area while they sit down to eat. Ella was tired, and as expected, having a more comfortable place to sleep made the little girl collapse on the bedroll as soon as her stomach was filled with healthier food. They didn't bother with it and allowed her to sleep through the afternoon until the next day.

Cassandra talked to the scouts about what news they had of the area, and they were to expect much resistance from every source. There were many bandits in the area, and a possible hideout nearby. They couldn't explore further because of the rifts and they couldn't understand how the bandits could walk around the area the way it was. The conflict between mages and Templars were making lives much more difficult for the people as well, and it seemed like there would be no end to them, even if they managed to kill each other by the dozens every day. Demons would sometimes stray away from the rifts and kill whatever they found on their way, and because of the effect they caused on the wildlife, many reports of animals going berserk had arrived. All in all, the place was a nightmare. How are they supposed to walk about with a child?

The solution ended up being quite simple. They would scout ahead, making sure there was no threat, and if there was they would deal with it, then have Ella come afterwards when it was safe. If there were no rifts in the immediate area, she would stay behind while they surveiled it. It was slow, but it kept the child alive, and that is what mattered most.

Closing rifts wasn't easy, though. If they couldn't act fast another demon could come through and defending Ella while fighting demons was complicated. Thankfully the majority of demons they came across were wraiths and shades. They once had to fight a Terror and it almost got messy fast. Fighting mages was no easy feat either, they wouldn't listen to reason and area spells were too dangerous to risk, so the child had to stay out of sight whenever they spotted rebels. They were at it barely a day and they were already exausted, not only from battle, but from stress as well.

Having the very beacon of hope amongst them made the scouts happier and more inclined to help with whatever was needed. Cassandra could only hope it would happen wherever they went to, specially when it came to Mother Giselle. Whatever deal was it that she had to propose, the Seeker hoped would be one that benefited everyone, not only the Chantry. She was Andrastian, she served the Chantry, but she had seen too many wrongs in the past few years, the way the Order was becoming corrupt and nobody seemed to care being just one example. She wasn't blind, she thought it was wrong, she was just powerless to act. Perhaps now, with the Inquisition, there was a chance to make things better.

On the following day they finally had cleared a path safe enough to get to talk to Mother Giselle by the afternoon. Ella was sad when she saw what happened to the village, and anxious to help when she saw other people hurt. She asked Cassandra and Solas if she could help make potions for them, which surprised the Seeker, but the elf not so much. He had already noticed how the little one cared for others, and how she was specially focused on healing herbs. She collected said herbs for this kind of event, after all. Solas was happy to help her with brewing the herbs, and teaching her how to make them stronger for the more serious injuries.

While the elves worked with potions, Cassandra went to talk to the Revered Mother. Their meeting went well, considering the circumstances, and the Seeker was happy to find out the woman was trully interested on helping others. Mother Giselle had contacts in Val Royeaux who could get the Inquisition a meeting with the members of the Chantry that were gathered there. Her contacts were sure not all of the members of the Chantry were against the Inquisition, but were afraid of coming forth without knowing exactly who they would be supporting. The rumors of a child savior got many nobles on edge, specially because the child was an elf, and they wanted to see for themselves. The Chantry relied heavily on nobles' support, therefore they could not afford to lose it. The woman's deal was to give the Inquisition her contact, in exchange for help with the refugees and stabilizing the Hinterlands. The Right Hand agreed.

The first week went smoothly, the rifts were easy enough to deal with, the bandits stopped coming closer and the mage-Templar conflict was somewhat easy to handle. But as they moved further away things became more complicated. Scout Harding had informed them about Master Dennet, a man who could supply the Inquisition with horses, but they couldn't get to him because of the current situation of the region. As they got closer to the man's ranch they found out the reason: there was a fairly difficult rift on the way and the Templar's hideout not much farther. They decided to deal with the Templars first, and to Cassandra's disappointment, none of them wanted to join the Inquisition. Unfortunately, in the battle they lost a handful of soldiers.

That night, when they got back to camp, they were surprised by news that Ella had fallen sick. They had spent two days away in order to plan and attack the Templars, and in that time the little one caught a cold. Ren was terrified with idea of sickness and stayed as far away as she could from the Herald's tent, while Tony offered to go out looking for herbs and do whatever it was needed to help her. Solas prepared potions, teas and herbal baths the girl could take to recover faster, and Cassandra helped her with the bath. Varric was fine enough with continuing to brighten her mood with stories, and occasionally picking on his companions.

Dealing with the rift was impossible while she was sick, so they went away to help with the bandits on the other side, while Solas stayed back to treat the child. She wasn't recovering as fast as she should, and when she got feverish while sleeping she would often murmur words about her mother. Solas started wondering if her sickness wasn't also a side effect of missing her mother. On the third day he decided to watch the little one's dream, and for his surprise, she was conscious of what she was doing in the Dreaming. He found her talking to a spirit of Longing, and the spirit seemed to be assuming the girl's mother's shape. The elf kept his presence hidden for the moment and only observed.

“Do you think I'll see her again?” Ella asked the spirit.

“Nothing is certain in the world, child. You might.” Solas didn't know, couldn't know, if that voice was the same of the little one's mother, but he assumed it was, considering she looked so comfortable in the spirit's arms. “But if you don't allow yourself to recover, then you won't.”

“I miss her.”

“I know, Ella. I feel your ache. Think this way: would your mamae like to see you sick?”

“No..”

“Could you see your mamae if you got so sick you couldn't move?”

“No..”

“So you need to get better.”

“I know but.. eating hurts..”

“If you become strong you can find out where is your mame, if you don't, you can't.” The little one sighs.

“You're right. Solas is worrying too..”

“And you don't want to make him worry, do you?”

“No..”

“Then promise you'll do what you need to get better.”

“I.. promise.”

“Good girl.” The spirit smiles a really beautiful smile, and caresses the girl's hair. “Now, whenever you feel lonely, you know you can find me here.”

“Thank you.”

And the both of them just stayed there, sitting on the grass, basking in the sunlight, in silence. Solas decided to leave them alone and go take care of his business, maybe one of his agents had news for him. He could wonder about the little one's ability to dream consciously when he was awake.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in quotation marks - Elvhen speech
> 
> Hey! Sorry this one took so long, I got cut out from the internet for 10 days and in that time I focused on Punishment(even if that wasn't enough time to write everything I needed) and now that I've finished typing what I had this past week I decided to finish the chapter I had started for this story before I continue there, and now I bring it to you :)  
> I hope you like it! <3  
> And don't worry, although this isn't my focus, I'm not giving up on it :)

Knowing Ella was having difficulty to eat made it easier for Solas to help her. He asked the scouts to prepare soup and would look for herbs that she could chew on to help her with the pain later. Unfortunately magic couldn't help her with the cold. He wondered, though, why she hadn't said anything to him.

“How are you feeling?” He asks her when he brings her food in the morning. It's almost liquid oatmeal so it wouldn't hurt to swallow.

“Sleepy.” She says as she sits up.

“What about pain?”

“My head hurts.” Solas gives her the bowl, which she holds, and places a hand on her head, searching for the sore spots and soothing it as best he can. “It's better now, thank you.”

“Can you eat?” She looks at the bowl and tries a spoonful of oatmeal, she winces a little but nods. _How did I not notice it before?_ “I will look for herbs that can help your throat, do you mind if I go?” He notices her hesitation, but then she shakes her head, eating more of the food. “I will not take long, I believe I saw some of the herbs nearby when we arrived. If you need anything, ask the scouts, they will help you.” _They adore her_.

“Can-” she coughs and continues, “can you bring berries if you find any?” Solas can't help a smile showing on his face at the silly request.

“ _Of course._ Now eat everything.” She nods and he leaves.

Ella ate slowly, even with Solas' help her throat was too sore. She remembered the talk with Longing the night before, and she didn't want Solas to worry about her. She needed to get stronger, healthy, to be able to help the others too. After she was done eating she laid down again, feeling too weak to do anything else. Eventually her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Solas returns before noon, bringing herbs enough for two or three days, but he believes she should be better before then. Still unsure of how to ask her about her dreams, he starts worrying about her being approached by ill-intended spirits. He goes inside the tent and finds her asleep, but the bowl is empty.  _I hope she ate and not simply threw it away._ Checking her temperature and sore places, he treats her the best he can without waking her up and goes back outside to prepare the herbs into the food.

With the soup ready he goes inside and softly calls out her name. She doesn't take long to open her eyes. “How are you feeling?” The mage asks and she rubs her sleepy eyes.

“Tired.” She takes a deep breath and then coughs. “I'm not hungry...” She says, looking at the bowl in his hand.

“You must eat in order to recover, Ella.” She sighs. “Do you want to go outside?” She looks at him and then nods. “Alright, can you stand?” She tries to stand up by herself, and although she seems a bit wobbly she makes it. They walk outside and she is hit by the cool wind, which somehow makes her feel a bit better, even if it's cold. Solas notices she's cold and leads her close to the fire, handing her the bowl after she sits down. He sits beside her and watches the flames. After a while he continues. “Is it good?”

“Yes.” Is all she says.

“Do you trust me, Ella?” She nods. “If you need anything, or want to talk about anything, you can tell me. What is bothering you?”

“I.. is mamae dead, Solas?” He doesn't really know how to answer her, it's likely she is, but he's not sure. Should he give her hope or force her to move on? _She's just a child._ He opts for the truth.

“I cannot say, Ella. We are still searching.”

“You are friends with spirits, right?”

“Yes.”

“Mamae was too. She said I could find friends in them, but they don't help me find mamae.”

“You talk to spirits?” She looks around, then after noticing there is nobody close she nods.

“Mamae taught me to recognize nice ones and bad ones. I don't talk to bad ones.”

“The bad ones seek you often?” She shakes her head.

“I saw one once. It was big and scary, so I fled. I found a nice one then, she protected me.”

“Who was she?”

“She told me to call her Longing.”

“Have you been friends for long?” She nods.

“Since I was four.” Solas' eyebrows goes high. _This child has been talking to spirits for at least two years. And she started at a really young age._ He doesn't know what to make of it.

“How did your mamae teach you?” She tilts her head, then eats some. After she swallows she takes a while to answer.

“She used to dream with me. And talk to me about spirits.”

“Why do you say the spirits won't help you?” She seems to pout, but then takes a deep breath and eats more.

“She says she can't find her because of the hole in the Sky.”

“Oh. You know, Ella,” she looks at him attentively, “the Breach really is dangerous to spirits. You shouldn't blame them for being afraid of it.”

“But they said they would help me.”

“I believe they will, when they can. Spirits are good friends, I have made many friends among them.” He gives her a small smile and continues. “Even if they can't help you with your mamae, they can still help you with other things, can they not?” She tilts her head and hums.

“Well, Longing keeps me company lately. The others don't visit anymore.”

“They may have been driven away by the Breach. Many of my friends were, you know.”

“Were they? Are you sad because of it, Solas?” He smiles at her worry.

“Yes, _little one_ , I am.”

“You could come talk to Longing too, so you wouldn't be lonely when you sleep.” She says with a smile and Solas can't help feeling warm at her innocence, so willing to help others.

“I guess I could. Do you really want me to?”

“Yes, it will be nice to have you there too. We could play.” She seems to cheer up, her eyes becoming bright. “You know, I can cast magic in the Dreaming, it's so nice.”

“Oh? What kind of magic?”

“I can make light, and ice. Sometimes I can build with rocks too.” _So she can manipulate the Fade... hmm._ “Do you think I'll be a mage, Solas?”

“It is possible. If you feel different, you come tell me, and I will help you with it.” She opens a really big smile then.

“Oh I hope I can be a mage. Mamae looked so beautiful casting magic. I want to heal others too.”

“Then you must recover, so you can be strong to learn.”

“I will.”

“And if you eat everything I will give you these.” He shows her a pouch full of red berries and her eyes shine. He chuckles as she turns her attention to the bowl. “Eat slowly so you do not feel sick.”

The following days passed smoothly. Ella ate more and her recovery improved in speed. Solas joined her in her dreams and took her to places where she could learn about the history of the elvhen or magic. Nothing bloody because she's still a child and wouldn't understand such conflicts and definitely doesn't need that kind of dark knowledge at this time. Being close to Longing, though, affected him in ways he didn't predict. It made his feelings more intense and he wished he could have his people back more than ever, and it hurt that it was unlikely to happen any time soon.

Ella's hunger for knowledge is something he appreciates and finds great pleasure in helping her fulfill it. He imagines that she'll be the closest to his people someone in this age can ever be. He'll definitely help her with it, teaching her elvhen, magic, history, alchemy and diplomacy. If she survives this war, and he'll do everything in his power to make sure she does, she'll be a great asset, and an important partner, molded by his standards.

Cassandra's party arrives three days later, and they look awful. The Seeker explains there were many rebel mages and the amount of bandits was greater than they expected. They had to go around the rifts because they didn't have the Herald to close them and it wasn't always an easy task. In the end they managed to stop the bandits, but the mages were still hiding somewhere. They recruited some people and sent others off to be arrested. They also got some camps set up in advanced areas to make it easier for when they move with Ella.

The Seeker spends the next two days preparing movement as she sends reports back to Haven, taking the chance to rest from the extensive work in the past days as well. Ren and Tony are the usual thing: she worries about her equipment silently in a corner and he talks to his heart's content with the other scouts, some he knew from Haven before they were sent here. Varric is happy to see the girl is recovering and tells her many stories.

When Ella feels well enough to exercise, she resumes her training with Tony, which also improves her recovery. They move out on the third day after Cassandra's return.

With the enemy forces greatly reduced they didn't have much to worry about as they moved, they barely saw any mages around either. They probably noticed this area is under control of the Inquisition and are searching somewhere else for the things they want. Without templars to hunt them down it probably would make them less aggressive as well. Or so the Seeker hoped.

The rifts were easy to defeat, and little Ella was happy to be of help once again. They go around closing rifts for two days, and spend an entire day resting in one of the new camps. The child is more attentive of her eating, decided to become healthy and strong to find her mother and learn more things from Solas.

Whenever the mage isn't taking care of his plans in the Fade, he spends his time there teaching the little one, and their relationship improves fast. She is much closer to him, wanting to absorb everything he would offer her, and he is too happy to share.

Cassandra notices how the child is becoming attached to Solas, and as she feels happy for her, she is also afraid of what it could mean. The apostate has been helpful, but they don't know anything about him, and her past experience with apostates isn't a pleasing one. She truly hopes he is a nice person and doesn't have ulterior motives to be close to Ella.

By the time they have to move into unknown and dangerous territory, two more days have passed, amounting to a total of thirty days since they left Haven. Because they should expect increased danger they leave Ella behind at camp while they investigate and eliminate threats. They find many deposits of red lyrium and take note of it so they can search for a way to safely destroy them. Despite having lived years with people who were affected by red lyrium at some point, his brother being the worst for him, Varric still didn't know how to get rid of the red thing, and it bothered him greatly that it was spreading everywhere they looked like a plague.

The rest of the journey was handled well, Ella didn't fall sick again and whenever she was alone at camp while the others ventured ahead to clean the area of threats she would read, practice her evasive manouvers with a scout and prepare potions with supplies collected by the scouts.

They returned to Haven fifteen days later. the Herald was tired, as expected, but still cheerful, and she was anxious to have access to more books in the library. Solas was specially looking forward to reports of his spies who could not reach him in the Fade. Cassandra didn't even wait to head for the War Room to confer with the other members of the council. So many things happened and they needed to be discussed, specially how they were supposed to go to Val Royeaux with Ella. Varric went straight for the tavern to catch up on his booze, while Tony and Ren went away to report to their superiors.

The following days were uneventful, everyone fell back to their routines and Ella's training was becoming more intense. Well, as intense as it can be for a child. She can't wear armor, but they make her a light leather set that should protect her better than regular clothes. They would be leaving soon, and the way to Val Royeaux was not as sure as one would prefer, the Herald would need to have eyes on her all the time. Solas had his spies, as did the Inquisition, but he knew all too well they weren't the only interested parties in the situation, and one could never be too careful with the only person who could stop this mess.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you've read my latest updates then you know I was sick recently and it sucked, if you haven't then know it's great to be back!  
> This chapter was hard to write, because well.. this story is very hard to write, but here it is! I hope you like it!

People say desperate times call for desperate measures, and unfortunately that is something Solas knew all too well. He never liked using blood magic, with the way the magic worked against the energies of the Fade, but he never dismissed the uses it could have. He knew the Chantry found a way to leash mages, and he got access to some of the knowledge involving the creation of a phylactery. It would be too troublesome to create one, but there was something similar a blood mage could do. Why is Solas considering blood magic and a phylactery? Well, after considering every possibility he could think of about losing sight of the Herald, only one solution proved to be quicker and more reliable: magically leashing the girl. He didn't like it, he despised the Chantry for making use of it against the mages, but this was necessary, losing her would doom the world and he couldn't risk it.  _This is necessary._ He kept repeating to himself.

The problem would be getting his blood mage within reach of Ella, and taking her blood without making anything suspicious or dangerous for the girl. The amount of Templars in Haven wasn't threatening, but the Herald was constantly guarded. He admired the way the Council organized forces to watch over the girl, before this became an obstacle. Even during his lessons she had eyes on her, he could spot the spies. There wasn't much time for him to get this plan in motion before they left for Val Royeaux, and he was starting to get desperate. He knew himself very well to know he made terrible decisions when desperate. But he didn't want to risk losing her.

On the eve of their departure Ella hurts herself while training with Tony. Solas sees this as his opportunity, but he would need to act fast. It wasn't a serious injury, but there was a lot of blood. He could heal the girl himself, but he sneaks his blood mage, who he has been taking around as his apprentice for the past three days, into his cabin while he treats the unconscious little elf. Collecting the blood would be a sensitive task, both in method and time. It wouldn't be long until someone would sneak around thinking he couldn't notice their presence watching them. The mage successfully collects the small amount of blood required and stashes it away while Solas fixes the wound on the little girl's arm. To make for appearances, he spends the rest of the time Ella is unconscious walking the mage over lessons on healing, and when the spy stops by to check on them only finds him in the middle of an explanation about the importance of concentration when connecting the tissue together.

Ella wakes up being none the wiser about half an hour later, and thankful that Solas helped her with her injury. He feels bad about what he had to do, specially after seeing the little elf so grateful for his help.  _This was necessary_ . He tells himself again while helping her up.  _It is not like I was the one who hurt her, I only took advantage of it. And this is for her protection._ Solas decides to eat his dinner with the Herald, it would both keep eyes away from the blood mage while he worked, and make up for his ugly deed. Their relationship has improved much, and she was very comfortable in asking him about every sort of story she would find herself curious about. He would make sure to indulge her curiosity tonight.

The enchantment he needed would take a few hours to be completed, so he should have the amulet ready by the morning. After having everything packed he goes off to the tavern, where he would meet the little one. He still didn't like the place, but she enjoyed the lively atmosphere. To him that wasn't lively atmosphere, it was simply noise.  _These people do not know what it really feels like to be alive_ . Despite the noise, and the interruption by Varric at some point, the night flowed smoothly, with many questions being answered and a satisfied child going to sleep with newly acquired knowledge in her mind.

They finally had horses to travel, but Ella couldn't ride one. She would need to ride with someone. They decide they would take turns riding with her, and to her that was just  **fun** . With the amulet safely tucked inside his tunic, Solas attaches his pack on the saddle and watches as the Seeker takes first turn with the girl on the horse. They would have to camp often due to the lack of taverns and inns along the road, but they could hopefully get a ship in Jader if the people against the Inquisition there don't prove to be too dangerous for the girl.

 

On horses they move much faster, and since there were no rifts or bandits reported in the area they move quickly on the road, only going away from it to find a place to camp. They repeat the routine from last time they were on the road: Ella picks up herbs around camp, trains defense with Tony and studies alchemy with Solas. Sometimes she listens to Varric stories and other times from Solas. Cassandra finds herself wondering if she should let the Herald begin offensive training soon since she has made great progress on defense. It would be terrible to force a child so young to learn how to inflict pain on others, but these were troubled times.  _What if she found herself in a defenseless position? She would need to attack to save herself_ . The Right Hand decides to think more on it before voicing her thoughts. She is also impressed by how open Solas seems to be around the girl, considering he is always so reserved around others. Even Varric wasn't able to break through his layers, only managing the occasional chuckle that earned the apostate his nickname.

Tony was absolutely in love with her, at first she thought it to be a front, considering he is one of Leliana's spies, but as she observed she noticed it is genuine.  _He must miss his family_ . Ren on the other hand doesn't seem interested in being close to anyone; Cassandra had tried a few times to start a conversation, but the dwarf keeps many walls around her. Ella learned soon that the woman didn't like to be approached and kept her distance.

 

The way to Jader was smooth and uneventful, no threats around and no reported rifts either. When they finally reached the small town they were wary of how people would react towards the little girl, but they didn't find any resistance. Luckily they were able to get on a ship that same day, but what they found in Val Royaux wasn't even close to what they expected. There were people waiting for them somehow, but aside from murmuring they didn't express whether they liked the Herald or not. Solas wondered how these people came to find out when they would arrive, since he doubted they were there for a long time. Suddenly he feels glad he decided to go with the amulet, he might need it after all.

They arrived at late afternoon, and decided it would be better to go to the Chantry in the morning. The nearby inn didn't usually offer rooms for elves, but the Seeker made a very threatening offer for them to make an exception. Ella would share the room with the Right Hand while the others slept on their own separate rooms.

In the morning, after they had breakfast they left for the Chantry, only to find a group of Mothers gathered to incite people against the Inquisition. Surprisingly, though, some people voiced against them, asking 'why would the Maker choose a child if not to try to reach into their hearts'. These people really thought Ella was sent by the Maker to provide them with guidance. Others thought she was actually a weapon from the enemy, using a child so their hearts would soften and they wouldn't see the threat. Solas was amused by how far their minds could go in search of an explanation. In the end, interrupting the mad Chantry Mothers, the Seeker walked towards them with a speech about how the Inquisiton only goal was to restore order and close the Breach, who threatened everyone. It didn't matter in the end, because the Templars approached, led by who Cassandra called Lord Seeker, and hit the leader of the Mothers, shocking the people around. The most shocked seemed to be the Right Hand, however. She ran after the man only to be treated as a mad traitor who deserved nothing from him, not even his attention.

After all the commotion passed, they decided to return to Haven, since there was nothing more they could do. The Mothers wouldn't listen to them, the Templars all but declared themselves their enemies and there seemed to be no other ally in sight. That was until a man approached with a message from the First Enchanter of Montsimmard, who wanted the Seeker to attend a party, bringing Ella with her. They needed allies, so the Seeker agreed.

When they were at the market's gate a blonde elf calls their attention. She introduces herself as Sera and is curious about the little one. Ella, as usual, is uneasy around strangers, but polite enough to greet the elf, who is amused by it and surprised to see the mark on her hand. Sera says she's been hearing much about the little Herald, and that she would like to join the Inquisition. "Well, that was fast." Varric says after the woman finishes her introductions, explaining that she's one of the Red Jennies. Cassandra doesn't seem impressed by the elf, and neither is Solas. He only hopes that this woman won't prove to be a problem as he suspects, considering her odd behavior.

Because of the party their return to Haven is delayed until the next morning, so they go back to the inn. Varric leaves to do some business in the city not long after going to his newly appointed room in the inn to leave his pack. Cassandra isn't very happy about letting the dwarf walk around town freely, but doesn't say anything; she has other things to worry about. She doesn't like the idea of changing into party clothes, and since the invitation didn't really mention the necessity of wearing any she just wants to go in her armor. She has the urge to put Ella in a cute and frilly dress, however. Unfortunately they don't have time for that.

 

When the Seeker arrives at the mansion with the little Herald there is nobody waiting for them. For a minute her instincts suspect a trap, but as she makes through the door she realizes the guests didn't know of their presence.  _A power play._ Cassandra really hates orlesians machinations. Ella is astounded at the situation, and the woman can't really blame her; the place is very beautiful. The child also seem  _very_ amused at the nobles present.

"Why is she wearing that?" She asks between giggles as she motions towards a woman with a  **very** big mask. Cassandra tries to tell her it's an orlesian habit but Ella continues "But it's so impractical! She looks so silly! And that man is going to trip!" She points to a man wearing a tunic that is clearly too big for him, with some pendants dangling from his mask and clearly making it harder for him to walk.

As the nobles approach to take a closer look at the Herald, she only keeps on pointing out how ridiculous the attires around her look. Cassandra can't help herself and eventually just joins the girl in making fun of the ugly clothes. Their host is nowhere in sight, and the Seeker is sure that is also part of the play. Despite the curiosity and lack of filter when it comes to pointing out her opinion, Ella ends up being quite successful at charming the nobles; and finally, after what felt like one hour, Madame de Fer shows up.

"Good evening, Seeker Cassandra." The towering woman says as she descends the large staircase. "And is this the lovely Herald of Andraste I've been hearing so much about? You are adorable, darling." Cassandra has to take a deep breath to not make a disgusted noise at the woman's façade. The woman's reputation makes it clear that she wouldn't find an elven child  _adorable_ .

"Good evening, First Enchanter." Cassandra says, making sure to keep Ella beside her. "If you would be so nice as to get on with the reason of your invitation, I'm sure you understand we have a hole in the sky needing our attention."

"Oh but of course, Seeker. Please come with me, this topic requires some level of privacy."

"Sure. Lead the way." Cassandra offers her hand for Ella to take and the little girl does.

The mage takes them to a room, crossing the entire hallway, in order to make sure everybody sees her meeting with them no doubt; and proceeds to explain how she would like to join the Inquisition. She talks about her influence in court, among the mages, how she would like to have the Circles back and many other things that are part of her plan for a better world.  _Nothing if not ambitious_ . Ella is more interesting in the bookshelf behind the woman than in her words, and that isn't really surprising. What  **is** surprising is Vivienne gifting her a  _very_ precious and expensive alchemy book. As much as she would like to be in the little one's good graces, that is still a very important book.

Rejecting the woman seems pointless, they not only need any help they can get but she is a powerful ally, so Cassandra agrees to Vivienne joining the Inquisition. The mage will join them in Haven after settling some business and the Seeker leaves the mansion with the child, who is carrying the book for everyone to see, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to learn everything in here!" Ella innocently says and Cassandra smiles.

They get back to the inn, finding everyone there waiting for the news, and after explaining to them over dinner they go each to their rooms in order to enjoy a soft and warm bed, likely for the last time in days. During their breakfast they are interrupted by Fiona, the former Grand Enchanter and current leader of the rebel mages. Everyone is surprised to meet the elf, and even more surprised at her proposal to meet with the mages in Redcliffe. They need support, the Templars have all but declared themselves their enemies, the help of the mages is more than welcome. They will leave for Redcliffe right now instead of going back to Haven, and then go back home after they have news to share with the Council.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting in Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This sure took a while to write! This story is so hard, but I'm not giving up on it, don't worry!  
> I hope you like this chapter :)  
> Oh and thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos! <3

The way back to Ferelden was uneventful, and Solas almost felt like he over-reacted with the amulet. Getting to Redcliffe, however, was a little trickier since there were some mercenaries around. They found some notes with orders mentioning the Inquisition, and even though they couldn't identify what the mercenaries were doing they were clearly the Inquisition's enemies.

When they finally got to Redcliffe they were surprised to see a rift behaving differently from the ones they've encountered so far, and to make things worse, the demons were also stronger. It was very difficult to protect Ella and still be able to defeat the demons quickly enough so the child could close the anomaly. The disruption in time, slowing things down and sometimes speeding them up, made it all the harder and the Herald was very close to being injured several times, but thankfully the team worked well enough together to keep the little one safe. They were hurt protecting her, but that was a price they didn't mind paying for her safety.

The Redcliffe's soldiers were glad for their help, but completely unaware of their invitation. A scout who had been sent to confirm the situation reported that the mages, including Fiona herself, claimed not to have been expecting the Inquisition, and to make it even more interesting, they were now under the control of a Tevinter Magister. Everyone in the party received the news with confusion, because they were very sure they had met with the woman. _What is the purpose of inviting us only to pretend nothing happened?_ "Something is clearly wrong in this place," Solas says and the others agree.

They enter the village carefully, observing everything, and noting the mages were quite unhappy with the situation they found themselves in. They clearly didn't want to be under the Magister's control. Something else Solas noticed was how the Veil was twisted in the place. Something happened to alter it and it wasn't simply an effect of the Breach. "The Veil feels different here," the elf announces.

When they enter the tavern, where they are supposed to meet with the Magister, they find even more gloomy looking mages gathered, and an isolated Tranquil. Solas feels terribly uncomfortable around Tranquils, because they are even shallower than the people he has encountered since he woke up. But above all, he feels anger towards the people who inflict that kind of sentence over another. The poor soul would never be the same again. "Hello," Ella's soft voice brings him out of his thoughts and he notices she's talking to the Tranquil man, who greets her back in the characteristic monotone. "You seem lonely," the child continues. Solas knows she hasn't seen many Tranquils so far, there was only one assisting the researcher in Haven, and he wonders what could be going through her mind.

"I do not feel loneliness anymore. But Magister Alexius wishes only mages to remain in Redcliffe, he does not approve of me." The man says and Ella seems to be confused and sad for him.

"He doesn't approve of you? What do you mean?" The Herald asks.

"He does not like to be reminded of what mages can become. He says all Tranquil must leave Redcliffe, but who would take us in?"

"'Of what mages can become?'" Ella asks, then turns to look at Solas, "Is he like Helisma?"

"Yes," the elf answers, trying to speak neutrally, "he has been severed from the Fade, made Tranquil."

"The Inquisition could help them, right?" She asks, her voice so full of hope, and the apostate finds himself feeling a bit proud of her. He looks to the Seeker beside him, she should be the one to approve of it.

"My name is Clemence, I am an alchemist, you must require potions. If the Magister will not have me here perhaps I can offer my services." The Seeker seems relieved at the man's words.

"We would be delighted to have you working with the Inquisition," Cassandra finally says.

"Thank you. While one lives, it is good to believe there is still a use for one's talents." _Such fatalistic words_ , Solas thinks.

"Don't worry, Clemence," the Herald says with a smile, "you'll be happy in the Inquisition, they're very nice people."

"I do not have desires, happiness is no longer a feeling I can have. But I thank you." The child frowns, and opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Fiona entering the room.

"I'll get a scout to lead you and your friends to Haven." Cassandra says to the man, who nods in acknowledgement.

They leave Clemence's presence to engage in a conversation with the former Grand Enchanter, which is anything but clear. The woman says she has never been to Val Royeaux while the party was there, and while she explains the mage's situation, the Magister who has turned them all into slaves enters the Tavern, causing many of the mages to whisper among themselves.

"So this is the Herald?" He observes the child with a clearly fake smile. "And she is... an elf." He then looks at the others. "Inquisition, the mages are under my responsibility now, you should speak with me."

The conversation with Alexius isn't much better than with Fiona; the man clearly is up to something and while he says he could think of accepting an offer from the Inquisition, Solas has too much experience with backstabbers to know this man is not planning on helping the organization. While Cassandra tries to offer something, the man who was previously introduced as Felix, the Magister's son, pretends to feel weak to slip a note into the Seeker's hand. Alexius jumps to the side of his son in a second and they all rush outside to get help to the young man.

"This could be a trap," Cassandra says as she finishes reading the note.

"It might be a good chance to find out what's going on here," Varric says. "As much as family intrigue is interesting, it doesn't happen for little reason. That boy doesn't agree with something his father is doing, we'd do well to see what it is."

"As much as I hate to agree with you, Varric, I do." The Seeker says.

 

When they get to the Chantry everyone is surprised to see there is a rift inside. Even more surprised to see a mage fighting the demons. Solas recognizes the man as a Tevinter human, and wonders if he is who they are supposed to meet with since Felix is not there. The rift is another one that affects time, but with the extra help from the Tevinter it is easier to defeat. Ella closes it safely.

"Oh look at that, the rumors are true, she is a child!" The man says with an amused voice.

"Who are you?" The Seeker asks.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see." With a swift bow of his head he continues. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you, Dorian, I'm Ella." The Herald speaks and the man is clearly surprised.

"How adorable! She has manners! How do you close the rifts, Ella?"

"Enough of this." The Seeker interrupts them. "Were you the one who sent the note? I expected to see Felix here."

"And the rumors are true, you are a serious woman. Well, down to business then. I'm sure Felix is on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father. Even without the note it should be obvious you are at risk here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be invaluable. As I'm sure you can imagine. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

"That is fascinating, if true... And almost certainly dangerous." Solas says, doubtful that these humans could accomplish such feat, even though the distortions around him could be explained by such attempt. _Perhaps the Breach allowed it? They are still reckless for trying, it isn't wise to temper with time_.

"The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there'll be more like it, and they'll appear further and futher away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unravelling the world."

"And how can you be so sure of this?" Solas asks.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic." _Oh?_ "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it. Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He's not doing it for them." Felix says, entering from a side door.

"Took you long enough!" Dorian says with a smile. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No. But I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he would be fussing over me all day." Then Felix turns to Cassandra and continues. "My father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to her." He points to the Ella.

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mages simply to get to a child?" The Seeker asks.

"They're obsessed with her. I don't know why. Perhaps because she survived the explosion of the Temple?" Felix says.

"She can close the rifts." Dorian says with a hand on his chin. "Maybe there is a connection. Or they see her as a threat."

"If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought." The Magister's son says.

"Alexius is your father, why are you working against him?" Varric asks.

"For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian says. "You know she is his target, expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch."

"Assuming we'll deal with him. And trust you." Varric says.

"You can't ignore this, can you? In any case, I need to be going." He starts walking to a door in the back, then turns. "Oh and Felix, do try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." The man says, and Dorian leaves. "I should go before my father misses me and sends someone."

"We'll just let them leave like that?" Jon asks.

"There is nothing more we can do." The Seeker says. "We should take this information back to Haven and think on what we do."

As they walk out of the village, Solas can only think about how simple humans were able to achieve such complex magic with the Veil. It is definitely thanks to the Breach. But he also shouldn't discard their talent, as much as he wants to. This Magister is following Corypheus' orders, so this just got more dangerous. They should be careful with Ella if what the men told them is true and they have done it all to reach the Herald.

 

After a day resting in the scout's camp, they decide to part back to Haven. On their way there, however, they are ambushed by a group of well armed mercenaries. A group too big for this to have been a mere encounter on the road. The mercenaries have no sigil, no symbol that would mark who they are working for, but they do look like the ones they've fought who had orders to work against the Inquisition. They have mages among themselves, and the rogues take every distraction provided by the warriors to strike precisely. They are seasoned adversaries, they won't go down easily. Solas finds himself having to use magic he hadn't planned on showing yet, magic that would take too much from his weakened body, but he has to protect the child.

At some point he notices Jon is too injured, as is the Seeker. They are losing this. He is tired and doesn't know for long he'll be able to fight. The mercenaries have only lost two of their group, and there are still six left. One thing he notices: they are avoiding the Herald completely. _They have come after her._ The elf realizes. Solas knows they can't win this, not without revealing himself to the others, so he does what he hopes is the best move: with what's left of his energy he summons a great storm from the Fade, bringing lightning on enemies for damage and to stun them; he knows it could hit his allies, but he tries to control the strikes as best he can in his weakened state. As the storm dissipates he sees as he stands from his kneeled and tired position the results of his spell: one dead mage, two dead rogues and three dead warriors. The Seeker and Ren are stunned, Varric and Jon are unconscious. The Herald is gone, along with a mage and a rogue from the mercenary group. Solas knows if he stays he won't have time to act, and he won't have a chance to follow the amulet without exposing his actions.

Taking the opportunity to leave unnoticed, he follows after Ella's kidnappers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.07.2018 - I just created an e-mail in case you liked the story and want to chat :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sure took a lot of time, and I'm sorry if you were eagerly waiting for updates. This is story is quite hard to write and a lot happened since the last update, including me becoming sick more than once.  
> I hope you like it and thank you very much for kudos and comments! <3

Activating the amulet hanging around his neck, Solas follows the pulsing thread connecting him to the Child. If before he thought he over-reacted by creating this object, now he is thankful he thought about doing it. The mercenaries aren't being obvious about their destination, and since they move quietly, Solas also hasn't heard who the men work for. It's not long until night falls completely, but he doesn't need light to follow his target.

As he continues his way he takes the time to think about what he should do once he reaches her. Should he take her with him and leave towards another place entirely? No, he needs to close the Breach and the Inquisition is his best option. He will need to return to Haven with her. Should he take her right away from them and return to Haven? It would be wise to discover their intentions with her first. He decides to observe once he finds her, if she's uninjured he'll follow and see what happens.

Solas catches up to the group when they stop for the night in an abandoned, partly destroyed, hut in the middle of the woods. As he watches from a hidden spot, he notices she is tied up, but otherwise conscious and seemingly uninjured. She's constantly complaining about what they are doing, that they shouldn't be mean, that they shouldn't have attacked her friends. The mage is an old man, and seems tired; perhaps he used too much of his energy during the confrontation. The rogue, a young man, has an ugly gash on his leg and is limping. Both men are sitting on chairs and discussing what to do in the morning. The rogue at a point complains that he is hungry and that they should've gone to their hideout instead of this place, but the mage says they needed to be quick and this was the best route. Clearly none of them is the leader and they do not respect or agree with each other. Eventually they tire of arguing, the rogue starts going through a chest which was hidden from view until now, taking food from out of it. "Give something to the kid." The mage says.

"She won't die by going without a day." The rogue says while chewing on a piece of jerked meat.

"She's just a child. Give her some." The mage insists.

"Urgh. Old men." The rogue takes a strip of the meat and goes to the child. "Open up." Ella looks at him suspiciously but opens after a few seconds. The man pushes the piece of meat into her mouth and walks away. "Happy now?"

"I should know better than to work with thieves." The mage complains as he reclines further into the chair.

"Did you kill my friends?" Ella asks at some point.

"Probably? Don't know, kid." The rogue says. The way she seems to become smaller in her corner of the hut causes Solas' chest to tighten. He decides to comfort her when she sleeps.

 

After a time, when Solas decides she'll be safe for now, he retreats to a safe point where he could still look after them, but stay undetected should the men decide to wander during their watch. When Ella falls asleep, the apostate meditates to join her dream.

He finds her in a comfortable dimly lit bedroom, where the only source of light is a fireplace. This is not the sort of house an elf would live in this age, perhaps her mother was a servant? But the Seeker told him Ella didn't even know what a servant was before coming to Haven. Her mother was likely a healer who didn't live in a Circle, but what would cause Ella to dream of such luxurious room? Did she live there? A wealthy elf in such times, could it be possible? He is more intrigued by the child's past. If only he knew the right questions to ask to get his answers.

The child is laying under thick layers of soft and furry covers, which makes Solas think the region where they are is quite cold. The bed is of high quality with intricate and beautiful carvings. The girl seems to be playing with a doll, which Solas finds curious because she never showed interest in toys, only in books. He decides to show himself. "Hello, Ella." She looks at him, surprised, perhaps confused at first, but then her eyes widen in recognition and she smiles.

"Solas!" She trows the doll aside and motions to get off the bed, but he raises a hand for her to stop.

"There is no need to get up. You seem quite comfortable there." He says with a smile and she chuckles.

"I am. I miss this."

"Where is this?"

"Home."

"Where is your home?"

"Mamae never told me the name of the place, she only called it home." Perhaps he could find more signs in other memories that could reveal to him where the girl is from. "How did you get here?"

"I can visit people in dreams. You are far, so I came to see how you are."

"Those men hurt you and the others. How are they? Did they... kill them?"

"No. The others are fine, as I am." She clearly relaxes. "I will find you soon, do not worry." And then she smiles.

"Have those men treated you badly?"

"They tied me up, it hurts a little. I'm also hungry, and thirsty. The old man tried to make the other one give me food but he didn't give me much. The old man doesn't seem well."

"Can you tell me anything of where they're taking you?"

"They said something about meeting by a dock."

"Do you know who they are meeting with?"

"No."

"I will find you soon, Ella." He says with a smile, to comfort her. "Try not to antagonize them, the young man does not seem nice."

"I'll try. Bring water when you come?"

"Sure. And I will bring you food as well. Perhaps fruits if I find them." She gives him a large smile.

"I will go find help now. Dream well."

"See you, Solas."

And then he leaves her to dream while he goes find any agent he has nearby to tip the Inquisition on the right track. He can't give them much so that they'll reach her before him, but he needs them to know where they're going in case he needs backup. If they take her inside their hideout he'll definitely need backup.

 

The next day Solas stirs early, and not much later the mercenaries take the girl away. Following them carefully as not to be found out, not needing to stay too close thanks to the amulet, he finds himself walking towards what seems to be a destroyed fishermen shack. _Is this the dock Ella mentioned?_ The place is too open for him to get closer without being seen, so he has to observe from afar. A few hours later a boat arrives with three hooded people: Venatori. _They will take her to the Castle._ Solas needs to act quickly, if they were parting by boat they could cover much bigger ground than he. But how could he get to them? How could he follow them? Should he just take Ella from them and return, abandoning his plan of discovering more? Solas notices, not so far from the group, there is actually a real fisherman, and he quickly Fade Steps towards the man to 'gently' get his boat from him, along with his hood. Leaving the fisherman unconscious by the shade of one of the still standing shacks, Solas gets on the boat and sets it in motion towards the center of the lake, pretending to be after the day's worth of fish instead of being actually observing the men talking. After a few minutes the hooded men part, leaving the mercenaries behind with some sack that is probably their reward and taking Ella with them. Solas waits until the men are far ahead to start moving again, trying to act inconspicuously while observing the way the men row off to.

 

It takes them around an hour to reach their destination; Solas still moving from afar, often twisting the Veil around him to help disguise his proximity. They land in a cave leading into the castle and as Solas gets closer he notices it's a hidden pier. The place is probably teeming with Venatori, soldiers and whatever else the Magister has under his command, he can't get into the place alone. Unfortunately his plan of finding out what the man wants with the child will have to wait. Casting more powerful spells that will surely leave him tired for hours, Solas turns the three men into stone before shattering them into dust. The horrified look on Ella's face fades as she takes notice of the mage's presence and smiles. She struggles to run while her arms are tied, but the apostate meets her halfway and undoes the knots, freeing her. "You came!" She says with a voice a bit rough, probably because of her thirst.

"I'm sorry I could not bring you fruits or food, but I brought you water." He gives her his waterskin, which was tied to his belt. "We need to leave." She nods after drinking the whole content and giving it back to him. The two elves get on the fisherman's boat and Solas immediately starts rowing it back towards safety. "Did they say anything while you were with them?"

"Something about the Magister proving himself to the Elder One." _Elder One? Could that be Corypheus?_

"Are you injured?"

"No, only tired, and hungry."

"After we land I will get us something to eat. You can sleep if you want, this will take a while."

"Then I will. Thank you Solas, for coming for me."

"There is no need to thank me, but you are welcome. Now rest." He says with a smile.

 

Before they are even back at the dock, Solas sees as Cassandra and the others investigate the place, until the moment Varric looks at him and waves. The mage waves back and notices the moment the Seeker relaxes. As he wakes Ella up, so she can prepare to get off the boat, he notices the bodies of the mage and the rogue who had kidnapped the child and wonders when exactly had the party arrived there. Could they have been but minutes away?

As Cassandra helps the girl out of the boat, Solas tells them where they have just come from, and against all reason it seems to surprise the Seeker. "The Magister sent mercenaries to take Ella? Then he is definitely desperate."

"We don't know what he wants with her, but we can't let him have her." Varric says.

"Of course not." The Seeker says. "Anything else you can tell us, Solas?"

"Unfortunately no. I wanted to discover more but the place seemed too dangerous to venture by myself."

"We should go back to Haven and discuss this. This abduction only proves we cannot trust the man and how much he truly wants her."

"Hey Seeker, found this man screaming that someone stole his boat." Jon says, accompanied by the fisherman Solas had knocked out.

"You!" The man immediately shouts at Solas. "That knife-year stole my boat!"

"Calm down, man." Cassandra says, walking towards the fisherman. "Is this true, Solas?"

"I needed a boat to go after her abductors, Seeker and I did not have time to explain. I apologize." The man squints at the elf.

"This is Inquisition's business." Cassandra says, pulling her purse out of her belt. "Take this as compensation for the... borrowed boat." The man looks at the silver coins in his hands and gasps.

"This, this will do. Thank you, Inquisition."

"We should go." The Seeker says and the group walks away.

As they walk they exchange information about what happened, and Solas explains that he couldn't have waited to help the group. He noticed everyone would recover so he followed after the kidnappers before losing track of them. The others seem to understand, not holding it against him and not bothering to ask how a mage could track down Ella's abductors.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Magister Alexius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a long time and I apologize. A lot of things happened in these past 2 months, and I couldn't focus on this story.  
> I hope you like it, and thank you very much for sticking up and supporting me! Kudos and comments make my day! <3

After the incident with the Herald, Cassandra requested the aid of three soldiers from the nearest camp and sent a message to Haven informing the advisors of what had happened. The group was more alert on their way back, keeping at least two people on watch duty every night. Be it due to caution or change in strategy, no other attack occurred and they arrived safely at Haven, being greeted at the gate by worried advisors and nurse. Ella was more tired than usual; since the attack, they forced a march that she had trouble keeping up with, often needing to be carried so they didn't have to stop to rest; so she was elated to know she would have a bed to sleep on. It was still afternoon, but Mina took the girl to her cabin to clean up and sleep after a bowl of warm broth.

Meanwhile, Varric and the others went to the tavern to relax while Cassandra and Solas headed into the Chantry with the advisors so they could discuss the events in Redcliffe. After everything was revealed, the Ambassador informed them that Magister Alexius had sent an invitation for the Right Hand of the Divine to accompany the Herald of Andraste to a meeting in the Castle, clearly suggesting he hadn't had anything to do with the attack or abduction. They began, then, a discussion on what to do about it. Going for this meeting to request the aid of mages would destroy any chance of acquiring the help from the Templars, which Cullen favoured. Cassandra did not like the idea of letting their mages be taken as slaves to Tevinter, of leaving Redcliffe at the mercy of a criminal Magister who warped time and almost ripped the Veil along with the timeline of the area. Leliana agreed with the Seeker, and Solas had always made his opinion clear on the matter. Adding to it all was the abduction of the marked child, they had to do something about it, it was a crime they couldn't let pass. On that, Cullen finally agreed and they began making plans to infiltrate the place so the Herald would be safe.

 

The following days included finishing the armor Harritt had started for the Herald, continuing with her training on self defense, getting updates on the situation at Redcliffe and beginning the preparations for infiltrating scouts and soldiers into the Castle. The Nightingale has been to the Castle in the past with the Hero of Ferelden, and that turned out to be a great advantage for the Inquisition. Everything suggested the Magister didn't know about it, so they could use the hidden passage to infiltrate. There was also the option of using the lake to infiltrate the cave where Solas had found the Herald. They also contacted Dorian, accepting his help to deal with his former tutor. Solas was beside the girl at least half of the day, continuing with her instructions on alchemy and the Fade that she loved so much so she wouldn't be overwhelmed with hard tasks that should not even be cast upon a child.

 

When the day came to meet with Alexius, everyone was anxious, including the little one. She remembered all too well how those men had treated her, how they had hurt her friends, and she knew she would find many other bad men in the castle. Her armor was beautiful, she liked how it made her look like one of her friends and not just a child among them, but it was harder to move in it. Even after training with her armor on for a few days, it hindered her movements. Ren told her that the important thing was to be safe if she was hit, and the armor would be there to protect her, so she shouldn't worry. Ella wasn't a soldier though, her training was barely for two weeks, and she was a child.

Cassandra held Ella's hand as they crossed the bridge to the castle and Solas walked beside the child's left. The invitation was for Cassandra and the Herald only, but the council agreed that it was too dangerous to walk in without at least another person, and Ella trusted Solas the best. The place had guards everywhere, all of them wearing the same Tevinter uniform that Solas recognized from the men inside the cave under Redcliffe. They were definitely walking into a trap.

 

Right now the three of them stand in front of the Magister, who sits on the throne as if he was the Arl himself. Beside him is the traitor son. Fiona is at the bottom of the dais by a door. Ella fidgets on her glove despite Solas having one hand on her shoulder to offer security. The Seeker stands tall and defiant, confronting the mockery of a sympathetic smile from Alexius. "My friends!" The Tevinter says, "It's so good to see you again!" He looks at Solas then continues, "And your... associate, of course." He stands up and walks a few steps forward, the smile always on his face as he watches the little one. "I hope the trip wasn't tiring on our dear Herald. Such a burden on just a child!" His attention changes to Cassandra, "But I see you are eager to discuss business. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona steps ahead to the group, her voice annoyed when she speaks "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." Alexius says, calmly.

"It is their lives at stake, she should be a part of the talks." Solas says, gaining a quick frown from the man, who then nods.

"Thank you." The leader of the mages says with a grateful nod before walking to Solas' side.

The Magister turns and slowly walks back to the throne, where he sits and assumes a judging posture. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and _I_ have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"I'd much rather discuss your abduction of the Herald of Andraste." Cassandra says.

"And your time magic." Solas adds.

Fiona looks at both of them with an alarmed face, while Alexius simply tilts his head with a neutral expression. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"I told them everything, father. But- you would abduct a _child_?!" Felix says, perhaps even more confused than Fiona.

"Felix-" the expression on the Magister's face is angry, but his tone has a mixture of disappointment. "-what have you done?"

"What was right," the son says.

"You should know we disarmed your trap before we came in." Cassandra says. "Your soldiers will not help you."

"I've yet to see your cleverness, I'm afraid." Alexius says as he stands up, annoyance clearly written all over his face. "You walk into my stronghold with a stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand, and you think you're in control?" He shakes his head slowly. "She's nothing but a mistake."

"If you know what the mark is, you will tell us!" Cassandra firmly says, clearly holding back as she sets one foot ahead of her.

"It belongs to your betters, you wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose-"

"Father, listen to yourself!" Felix interrupts him. "Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be." Dorian enters the room, and the look of annoyance in Alexius' face intensifies.

"Dorian." The Magister almost growls at the name. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"Is that who you serve? The one who killed the Divine?" Cassandra asks. "Is he a mage?"

"Soon he will become a god. He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!"

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona says, angrily.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen!" Dorian intervenes once again, anger in his face and voice. "Why would you support this?!"

"Stop it, father! Give up the Venatori! Let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home."

"No. It's the only way, Felix." Alexius says mournfully. "He can save you."

"Save me?!"

"There is a way. The Elder One promised, if I undo the mistake at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"I'm going to die. You need to accept that." The only reaction Felix gets from his father is a shake of his head and a deep breath.

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this child's life!" The Magister says, seconds before he notices his men falling dead and the Inquisition's soldiers entering the room in their place.

"Your men are dead, Alexius." Cassandra says, angering the Tevinter mage even further. He turns his gaze to the child, who is holding onto Solas' hand tightly, half of her body hidden behind him.

" **You are a mistake!** " Alexius says, fuming in anger as he walks towards the edge of the dais. "You should never have existed!"

Magic gathers in the Magister's hand as he begins to cast, and in a second there is another interference from Dorian, with magic of his own. Unfortunately it isn't quick enough, and a rift appears in front of the group, sucking Ella, Dorian and Solas into it before closing and leaving only a burn mark on the ground in its place. Cassandra is completely in shock at the sight, frozen in place as she watches the spot where the others were. Then she shakes her head and yells in a mixture of anger and grief before she runs towards the Tevinter mage, ready to render him useless with her Seeker's power. "Inquisition soldiers, get him!" She doesn't make it, however. Before she makes it up the dais, Felix pushes his father to the side, attempting to save him from the strike. At the same time, a portal opens in front of Cassandra, pushing her backwards and almost making her fall, to leave Dorian and Solas holding an unconscious Ella in his arms in its place; all of them covered in blood an ichor.

Dorian turns to the Magister, who looks completely defeated in his deflated posture. "It is over, Alexius."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I thought it best to cut it here. Hopefully the next part of Redcliffe will be up soon, because of course I plan to show our little one in that messed up future. Poor child.  
> Also, I want to leave you thinking before I decide, and I would greatly appreciate if you contribute with your opinion: Who should be the Inquisitor? Solas or Cassandra? And why?


	9. Dark Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in their time in Redcliffe's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :3  
> Thank you very much for the kudos and for the comments! I'm also surprised by the amount of subscribers and bookmarks, thank you all very much! <3  
> I'm happy to know you enjoy this story <3

 

Dorian, Solas and Ella landed inside a dimly lit flooded room. Disgusted sounds from Dorian and Ella got Solas' attention back from analyzing his surroundings. This place was a dungeon, but where? And why were there red lyrium on the ground and walls? Before he could say anything to his companions, however, a pair of Venatori guards appeared to check on the noise they were making. Solas' first thought, as always, was to protect the little one with a Barrier, then proceed to eliminate the threat, which was easily done.

"Displacement? Interesting." Dorian said, "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us... to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" _It could be_ , Solas thought, but it rubbed him wrong, there was more to this than simple relocation. Noticing Ella had half of her body inside the water, Solas picked her up. "If we're still in the castle, it isn't... oh!" The man looks around. "Of course! It's not simply where, it's _when_! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. He moved us through time!" _He should not have been able to accomplish this._

"You said you were part of its... invention, do you think you can reverse it? This magic?"

"Obviously when I was part of the research we couldn't do this. Alexius' took it to exciting new heights. We've seen his temporal rifts before, this time we simply... passed through one. If... if we found the amulet used to send us here... yes! I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact we left! Maybe... if it still exists, of course."

Whatever the case may be, they would not find answers in that room. Exiting the cell, wherever they looked they found debris, red lyrium and dirty water. The amount of red lyrium was unnerving. Solas could not help himself getting on edge, the Veil was wrong around him, it wasn't torn, but it was damaged beyond repair. He feared what it could mean. Had the Magister's magic affected more than the three of them? These people shouldn't even have been able to tinker with time magic, and now they payed the price for their irresponsibility, their recklessness, their hubris.

To stop Ella's shivering from the cold water Solas had cast a spell, but something was still making her ill somehow; she was colder and getting pale. When asked she didn't know how to explain how she was feeling. Could it be a reaction to the state of the Veil? When they reached a dry area she was set down on her feet, but kept close.

"Are you her father?" Dorian asks, surprising Solas.

"No."

"Ah, I'm sorry. You are so protective of her, I thought-"

"She has the fate of the world in her little hand. Everyone in the Inquisition is protective of her."

"Of course. She's so small and already having to fight for her life." Dorian says, doing a tsk afterwards. "I never expected Alexius to stoop so low."

"She is a brave child." Solas says as he watches Ella unsheathing her dagger, then he sighs. "But she should not have to carry such burden."

"I'll be fine, Solas." Ella says with a smile brighter than her pale face should allow her to show. "And your friend is mean, Dorian."

"Well, he didn't use to be, you know? But yes, he is now. And I'm no longer sure I can call him friend."

"I'm sorry." The Herald says, surprising the man.

"What for?" He asks her.

"Losing a friend is bad."

"Thank you, Ella. That it is. Do you have many friends?"

"I do!"

"Well, that is good."

 

The more they walked the more enemies they encountered, thankfully so far none had been magic user and they could not get close enough to harm the Herald. Dorian was powerful, for this Age's standards, and they protected the little one well. Unfortunately, nothing lead to answers. That was until they reached a part of the dungeon where they could hear voices. Some of those voices belonged to unknown people driven mad, nothing they said could bring them from their own nightmares. Then they found Sera.

"We walked and waked where willows... no. Where willows wail, we waited... no. Where willows...? Ugh." The rogue was seemingly attempting to sing. "Remember, stupid! They can't take that- No, no, no!" She panicked when noticing the group. "You can't be here! You're dead, and they don't come back!"

"We're not dead!" Ella said, a bit sad it seemed. "Why are your voice like that?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Sera." Solas said as he set a hand on Ella's shoulder, reassuringly. "We did not die. What happened to you?"

"Like I'm going to believe some demon or whatever!" Sera stepped further back, the glow of the red lyrium surrounding her making her own skin shine redder under the surface. _Is that red lyrium inside of her?_

"Oh for the love of- No one's dead! Alexius used time magic!" Dorian stepped ahead.

"Talk sense or shut it! I can't think about him!" Sera snapped. Solas didn't have a good opinion on the elven woman, but nobody should go through what she has.

"We are really here." Solas insisted. "And we are here to stop this." _Whatever this is._

"I don't know... there were so many..." _How can she still be alive with that much red lyrium?_ "When news arrived that she, **you all** died, we were... lost. The Elder One killed the Empress. And then invaded. With a demon army. Demons everywhere. Everything is gone. Or red. He's god demons, and gods and... I've got a bow. And I just... I want them to hurt! If you're really here, I'll friggin' die to spit in their faces."

"Nobody will die." Dorian said and all the answer he got from Sera was a snicker. It didn't take long to find a key that worked and they set the elf free.

In another room they found Varric humming, then stepped closer the moment he spot the group. "Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive? Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape," Dorian provided, "Alexius sent us into the future."

"Everything that happens to you is weird, Peach." He gave the little girl a smile, but his condition made it unnerving. "Still glad to see you."

"You look sick, does it hurt?" Ella asked.

"Don't worry, it doesn't." Solas really doubted that. "So, what are you all doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?"

"We get to Alexius and I just _might_ be able to send us back to our own time. Simple, really." Dorian offered.

"That may not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant, his "Elder One" assassinated the Empress and led a demon army in a huge invasion of the South."

"Already told them that, Varric." Sera said.

"Oh, Buttercup, you're out!"

"Yeah. We get to pay them back now."

"At least as much as we can."

"They say we can fix this." Ella said with a smile.

"Oh Peach, I'm pretty sure they're crazy, or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought." He turned to Solas then. "You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Lead the way, Chuckles."

"What year is it?" Dorian asks no one in particular.

"9:42 Dragon."

"9:42? We lost an entire year!"

The only thing Solas could think about was the amount of destruction caused in such a short amount of time. The growth of red lyrium was unsettling, but the damage to the Veil worried him more than anything. And they only saw a small part of the place. Was the rest of the world affected? If what he felt was proven true, the relation between Fade and Waking was damaged, and if they could not return, this world also could not be fixed. The Blight was everywhere.

Next they found Cassandra, fervourously reciting the Chant's verses. She gasped when spotting the group. "You've returned to us! Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?" _Her faith is admirable._ "Maker forgive me. I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

"We never died, Seeker." Solas says, approaching to open her gate. "The Magister's magic sent us forward in time. We may be able to return and stop this from happening. Do you know where he is?"

She looks at Sera and Varric then says "I assume they've told you what the Elder One has done?" Solas nods and she sighs. "Can you really go back and make it so none of this ever took place?"

"It should work." Dorian says.

"Can we help you in any way?" Ella looks worried at the woman in front of her. "I wish I had the ingredients here, to make you a potion."

"Oh Herald, there is nothing that can be done about me now. Do not worry."

"But-"

"Ella," Solas calls as he places a hand on her shoulder, "that is red lyrium, as you know. It has done too much damage, but Dorian will send us back and nobody will suffer again."

"But they are suffering, Solas." _I know._

"The best way to help them is to go back as quickly as possible." She opens her mouth to say something but gives up.

"Where is Alexius?" Dorian asks again.

"Guards say he locked himself in the throne room." Cassandra says.

"Then let us go."

"They took Madame de Fer to this room." The Seeker says as they return to the corridor and walks to a door.

"Who's there?" The First Enchanter's altered voice asks from one of the cells. As the group approaches, she looks at each of them as if trying to see their very souls. "What is this supposed to be? A pretend rescue to gain my trust? Do you think I'd fall for that?"

"No trick, I'm afraid." Dorian says. "Alexius accidentally sent us through time."

"And we're returning to fix this." Ella says, rushedly and catching the woman's attention.

"I wonder if he meant to be this cruel to a child. Are you well, my dear?"

"Yes. You don't look so good, though."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Vivienne then turns to look at Solas then fixes her eyes on Dorian. "I doubt you can go back, but I would like to hurt something very badly right now, might as well be that Magister."

Continuing their way up so they could reach the throne room, they came by Leliana being tortured in a cell. She efficiently took the opportunity of the torturer's distraction to kill him and Solas freed her from her shackles. Dorian tried to talk to her, give her information and acquire more, but the woman didn't want to talk. Solas could understand her pain, and how it annoyed her to see Dorian treating her suffering as something that never happened to her only because he could make it so. This version of her suffered, it was undeniable, and Solas respected her wish to remain silent. Ella worried about her, as she worried about all the others, but the further they went, the weaker she became. Solas hoped the red lyrium wasn't affecting her.

 

They reached the open area by the lake where Solas had rescued Ella from the Venatori; it looked nothing like it did then. Red lyrium took over most of the surfaces. Not far, on a little platform, they could witness a sacrifice. It all disgusted Solas deeply and even though he tried to spare the little one of the gory sight, she still heard it all, and winced. The summoned demons were dispatched easily.

Passing through a door they came into a large room, and before they could leave, a rift opened. A rift existing under these circumstances proved there was still some of the Veil remaining, but Solas couldn't feel relieved at all. The more he saw the less he imagined this world could be salvaged. The corruption had spread too far.

The demons were destroyed, but Ella was weak to close the rift. The mark on her hand was also starting to destabilize. It was worrisome. They needed to return, fast. "Are we far?" Solas asked the others. "Her condition is worsening."

"It should be through this door." Cassandra said as she passed through it.

True enough, it lead to a hallway where they had to fight a group of Venatori guarding the door to throne room. They found a curious shard that could be used to open the door, but they still needed three more and there was no way of knowing where they could be found. Ella was paler, weaker and her skin was clammy and cold. She would likely pass out soon and there was nothing they could do. None of the mages got clarifying results from examining her. The only thing Solas could think of is that her body wasn't reacting well to the state of the world. "I do not believe we have time to search for the other shards," Solas said.

"I do not think I can break this wall as it is," Cassandra said while observing the perfectly maintained wall.

"I think..." Dorian walked towards the portion of the wall beside the Seeker and crossed his arms in front of his body, one hand on his chin while he observed, "with enough thermal shock we could damage the structure enough for you to break the wall. Of course we don't have time to calculate the temperature required to affect the integrity of this kind of stone but-" he turned to Vivienne, "your specialty is cold, is it not? Do you think you can freeze this wall?"

"I know what you intend to do, and I am perfectly capable. It worries me that the ceiling, however, may fall down on us the moment the wall is broken."

"As I said, we-"

"Do not have time for this, First Enchanter," Solas interrupted as Ella had just fainted in his arms.

"Oh dear..." is all the woman says before Dorian flashes a hot current at the wall. Solas is sure it could have melted a person on the spot. Vivienne didn't waste a second, turning to the wall and impressively casting at it, freezing the stone to the point of cracking a few spots. They alternated three more times before the cracks showed sufficient. Solas would have summoned a rock to help damage it further, but the Seeker didn't give him the opportunity, immediately charging against the wall with her shield as soon as the mages called it done. Thankfully, the ceiling did not drop on their heads, but more parts than intended from the wall crumbled beside them.

Rushing inside the room, they found Alexius accompanied by a ghoul. "I knew you would appear. I didn't know when, but I knew I had not killed you..."

"Oh shut it!" Sera said before launching arrows at the Magister. A barrier protected the mage, who stopped in his tracks when he noticed Leliana had a knife to the ghoul's throat.

"Please leave my son be. I'll give you anything."

"That's Felix?" Dorian asked. "Alexius, what did you do?"

"The Elder One helped him!"

"Help? Alexius, he-"

"Is gone," Cassandra said.

"I want the world back." Is all Leliana says before slicing Felix's throat. Anticipating immediate retaliation, Solas protected Ella and himself with a barrier. He wasn't sure he could fight while carrying the girl, but they needed to defeat the Magister and return.

Soon the room had rifts opening, but they didn't have the Herald to close them, so they had to focus on the man ripping open what remained of the Veil. It was not easy, it took time, Varric got injured by a Terror and almost everyone had some form of wound caused by magic. Unfortunately, by the time the Magister was dead some creature screeched outside the room. At least the rifts closed when the man died, or the fight would never have ended.

"The Elder One," Leliana said. "You must go, now."

"The amulet, we need the amulet!" Dorian said while searching Alexius' body. "Maker help us, I hope we can do this in such little time," the man said while grabbing the necklace. "I hoped to have at least one hour to work through this spell."

"You don't have that time." Leliana said while walking towards a large door.

"Chuckles, take care of her." Varric said while petting the little girl's hair. "We will hold off the enemies on the other side."

"I will." Solas said, and he meant it.

The others didn't say a word, but their looks spoke enough. They were walking to their deaths, they knew, but they also knew they were the only chance the world had to another chance. Solas never thought he would come to care about these people, but as they walked away and crossed the door, leaving the Spymaster as their last line of defense, he realized he did. It did not change the fact he would have to end the world they knew, that they would probably become enemies in the future, but it just made everything more painful.

It was right when the door burst open by a large and putrefied maw carrying the mangled body of the Seeker that the portal Dorian was trying to open finally showed itself in front of them. The Spymaster didn't stand a chance against the corrupted fire from the dragon, but before the three of them could be attacked, they lept into the portal and reappered in the throne room of the past, only to find a healthy Cassandra charging their way with murderous intent before she stopped in her tracks and almost fell down.

Alexius was behind them, the real target of her charge, Solas realized, and before the man could do anything, the elven apostate paralyzed the Magister. Soon the Tevinter man was captured and secured by the Inquisition's guards, but the only thing Solas could worry about was the girl in his arms. She needed care, and she needed it now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and make Ella in Sims 3 too, but I couldn't make an exact appearance either. I think she would look like that when she's 10.  
> Feel free to suggest who you think should be the Inquisitor!


	10. Broken Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mages join the Inquisition, the Breach is closed and Haven falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you like the chapter! :3

"It is over, Alexius." Dorian says from beside Solas. They are back. That dreadful reality is past them, and now they must work for it never to come true.

Solas watches the Seeker's shocked expression for a second before turning his attention to the little body in his arms. He must tend to the Herald. While Inquisition soldiers capture the Magister, he walks down the dais towards Cassandra.

"What happened to her?" The woman is scared, understandably.

"She's had a reaction to the place we were sent to. Is there a place where I can treat her? Are there any healers nearby to help?" He is still tired after the events on that dystopian future and fears he might not be able to fully heal her. Whatever it is she suffers from.

"There were in the village, we'll need guards in case there are still Venatori around. Guards!"

Soon they walk out of the throne room, followed by a small group of soldiers along with Dorian and Fiona. "Will she be alright?" The former Grand Enchanter asks.

"We hope so," Cassandra says.

"What will happen to us?" The leader of the mage rebellion adds, and Solas notices it enrages the Seeker.

"You put yourselves in this position, endangered the world even further, and now what do you expect us to do with you?"

"Hopefully something better than what awaited us. I won't try to justify our choices, they led us to grave consequences, but they were not without good reason."

"The mages deserve freedom, Seeker." Solas says while his eyes search for any sign of threat. No Venatori in sight. Had the soldiers already taken care of them? "They simply reacted to a life of captivity."

"Templars are not monsters, Solas! The Circle is not a prison either, it's built to protect the mages as well."

"You can't possibly believe that." He hears the sigh that leaves her mouth.

"There is corruption, I'm not denying it. There were wrongs, but _this_ doesn't justify that!"

"They deserve a chance to be better."

Fiona doesn't say anything else, neither do the members of the Inquisition. It's an uncomfortable silence until they reach the house with an elven healer. She's busy with the refugees but makes room for the little Herald. With some argument, that causes the both women to step outside the house, Cassandra allows Fiona to inform the other mages of what transpired and what is going to happen to them: they'll move out to Haven where their fate will be decided. Solas could only hope the Inquisition's council wouldn't prove to be formed by petty creatures and leash the mages once more. Not that his hopes were high.

 

After some investigation, Solas and the healer discovered that there wasn't anything physically wrong with Ella, she was simply exhausted. Solas theorizes her exposure to the Fade's raw energy bleeding from the almost nonexistent Veil has overworked her senses. He could not imagine the reason for it, however. Considering Dorian had not shown any sign of discomfort he couldn't simply say it was from being born into a world with a Veil. In any case, she should recover soon. The healer agrees to join the Inquisition, and they part for the nearest scout's camp in order to report to Haven and rest. Cassandra agrees it's best to discuss the events of the future once they are back in Haven.

In the morning they are awoken by the King of Ferelden himself, Alistair, and Queen Anora. The entire camp is on edge for receiving the rulers of Ferelden along with a group of soldiers, but they keep to their business.

Cassandra, as the Right Hand of the Divine and one of the founders of the Inquisition, answers in its stead on the decision of taking the mages to Haven. She also explains what occurred in Redcliffe with the Magister, who is decided to be taken under custody by the Inquisition as well. Solas is surprised by the pragmatism of the King, who is simply happy enough to give the castle back to the Arl with the knowledge that the mages are taken care of. The Queen also insists on offering an armed escort to make the journey back to Haven safer, but the ancient elf knows what they mean with it is to make sure no mage escapes.

 

Ella wakes up in the afternoon, showing no discomfort, and the group prepares to depart after she's ready.

The trip back to Haven is uneventful, if one ignores the tension among the large force. The Herald is curious, as expected by being among so many mages, and she doesn't refrain from asking whatever question comes to her bright mind. She is far from the shy and fearful girl who awoke in Haven after the Breach.

Her training isn't interrupted by the special circumstance, on the contrary; with so many on the road they had to stop for longer periods, and whenever they found a place to make camp she continued her dagger wielding and evasion lessons. Travelling with the mages is also a good opportunity for her to interact with other children, who are in great numbers. It annoys Solas to see some are already blind by what the Circle taught them.

 

It takes them over a week to arrive at Haven, and the tension in the small village is worse than ever. People are wary of so many mages together and Solas couldn't be more disgusted by the society he found himself in. Everywhere he looked he saw something wrong, and too few willing to make a change. He still had to find reasons to believe these people deserved a chance, as Felassan so strongly believed. One or two exceptions wouldn't be enough to change his mind.

And definitely, after a long and tiring discussion with the council where they decided to conscript the mages and have Templars watching over them, his plans are resolute. His stay in the Inquisition has always been temporary, but more than ever it became an unpleasant one. Once again he finds himself among people who enjoy power over others, leashing the less favoured for their own conveniences. The Inquisition doesn't stand for slavery, but the condition given to the mages is merely a step away from it. And of course, Vivienne is all too happy with the decision. _May she learn._

As Solas leaves the Chantry he spots a kossith accompanied by a few other people. On his way to his cabin he overhears gossip about the horned man and most wonder what could a qunari be doing in the village. He isn't interested in it, only in the attempt of the Breach the next day. Ella has the time until then to rest, and he will be meditating, gathering his thoughts to make sure the next step of his plans is still in order.

 

 

Varric can't believe the Inquisition is repeating the same mistakes. All this mess was caused by the abuse over mages by the Templars, and what do they do when they have access to the mages once again? They conscript them, put them under the very people they despise. He can clearly see Kirkwall happening all over again. And he doesn't like it one bit.

He's glad to see the little Herald is fairing well at least. When he found out she was unconscious he got worried, both for her sake and the world's. He doesn't even want to imagine what would happen to Thedas if she died. Chuckle's reports along with the flamboyant tevinter mage he could only call Sparkler's gave him the worst chills since the discovery of red lyrium. A thaig with red lyrium was shit, to watch that thing spreading over what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes was haunting, but to imagine the whole world consumed by it? It was terrifying. To hear it was growing out of _people_ was beyond whatever word he could use to describe it, and he was a writer for Maker's sake! Whoever that Elder One is he must be stopped.

Few things surprised the dwarf at this point, but to see a qunari spy offering his services to a Chantry's organization sure is one of them. When he heard about the large horned man accompanied by the oddest combination of people he _had_ to go see. It seemed the Breach has gotten the attention of the Qun. That didn't bode well. For anybody. He didn't change his mind even after exchanging a few words with the man. One can't trust a spy, specially a qunari spy. Tallis was bad, this guy is probably much worse.

 

As the little girl walked away, guarded on all sides by every kind of people the Inquisition had to offer, he could only pray to Andraste to protect her. He was Andrastian, even though he couldn't agree with the Chantry's deeds. He'd bet his chest hair that if Andraste came back and saw what the Chantry did she would burn the whole thing herself. And with such faith he hoped. He hoped that even if the girl was not really Her Herald, that even if the mark on her hand had any other source, that she would succeed. Such a small creature held the future of the entire world in her little hand, and so much could go wrong. Little did he know back then how wrong it would actually go.

Little did he know that when the Grey Warden Blackwall presented himself to help the Inquisition _after_ the Breach was closed that they all would be in his debt. Little did he know that a ghost from his past would resurface. A ghost who should've been pretty much dead.

The sight of Corypheus among the chaos of the attack on Haven froze him on the spot. That creature **shouldn't** be there. He was dead when he and Hawke left his body to rot in the Deep Roads. He **was**. But then how did he get in Haven? How did he get an Archdemon? How was he controlling thousands of Templars corrupted by the red crystal he hated so much? And that foolish Samson... from smuggling mages for lyrium to becoming puppet of a Darkspawn. Templars really had no bottom to reach, apparently.

During the battle it was easy to lose sight of a child, even though Solas was quick to her side, he was only a mage in a sea of templars. When Varric saw the Herald again she was being held by Corypheus. He didn't stop to think for a second, his finger unleashed bolt after bolt on the deformed ancient Magister, careful not to hit the girl. When he noticed his attacks weren't doing much, that he couldn't do much else to help her, and that few people were even in range to do anything, he turned desperate. Then his blood ran cold the moment the realized the darkspawn planned on leaving with her. Varric couldn't, no, he didn't _want_ to imagine what kind of atrocity that aberration could do with the child. He had to do _something_. But what could he do? He was just a rogue. The look on Solas' face showed him the elf was in a very similar situation.

Then the Grey Warden showed up. Barreling through the waves of templars with his shield, and until now Varric isn't really sure of how he got the girl out of the monster's claws, but the man did. And who would've thought that a qunari could give so much trouble to an Archdemon? Alone? Varric was sure nobody would ever believe him, but this was a story he had to tell. When he figured out how to put down the words to describe that moment.

What ultimately scared the monsters away was not a person, however. Later Varric discovered that Cullen had ordered a desperate move to save whoever he could, unleashing an avalanche to bury Haven and block out any advance from the hostile forces. Unfortunately that meant the Commander had pretty much counted them all dead by that point. And the only reason they weren't was the combined power of four mages who managed to create a Barrier strong enough to withstand the crushing sheath of ice. To see an elf and a Tevinter mage working together was a sight on it's own, but to add the very clashing powers of the Iron Lady and Fiona? That was a beautiful moment.

He didn't know where the Seeker was, and as much as she was a troublesome woman, Varric hoped she was fine. But he didn't worry much for the Red Jenny, she was a resourceful woman and would definitely find a way out. But above all, he worried for the villagers, for the merry people who were celebrating the sky that had been fixed merely a day ago. For all the children who thought they had found a safe place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite sad isn't it? Good thing we know it doesn't end badly. Or do we? The Herald wasn't a child in game...  
> Oh and if you noticed, I updated the tags so I've spoiled my decision to make Solas the Inquisitor :3  
> I think I'll take a break from the other fics and make a run to the end of this one. I think... we'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape from destroyed Haven and reach the rest of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot happened, both good and bad. I'm not going to trouble you with those and leave you with the chapter :)  
> I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for reading and all the support! <3

Dorian can't believe his surroundings. A day ago they had returned with the Herald from the Temple's ruins, happily celebrating, and now they are underground. He was the one nearest her when the attack happened, and took to protect Ella ever since. The little girl had learned to defend herself, but from simpler things. _Those_ things were vicious monsters. Templars were already bad when normal, those who had turned into red lyrium abominations were ten times worse. How was one supposed to protect such a tiny being from those monsters? He was glad to find out most of the blood on her wasn't hers, but the poor thing was terrified. Dorian was quite sure she was scarred for life.

Then the dragon hit, one that could just as well be an Archdemon. And to make things even worse, a darkspawn arrived on its back. A darkspawn intent on capturing the child. Thankfully by then he had help from others, but that didn't stop the creature, Corypheus, from grabbing Ella. Things happened too fast from that point, and the Altus' memory is still a bit hazy. At some moment the little girl was set free, and among the confusion a trebuchet fired against a mountain caused an avalanche. Dorian was glad that there were other mages around who thought quickly and acted in tandem, creating a barrier to save them all. Of one thing he was sure: he couldn't have held off that amount of ice on his own.

Tony, Ella's faithful trainer and protector, somehow had led a small group of scouts and found a tunnel, and that was the only reason they hadn't died. In their attempt to find a way out of the icy graveyard, Dorian and the others found the tunnel's entrance, and not long after found the rogue and his companions. They could check their wounds, heal as much as possible with little supplies, but they couldn't linger. It was still possible that red templars would be around and go after them. They had to move. And so a discussion ensued. What to do? Where to go? What was that darkspawn? Was that an Archdemon?

"The Commander led people away into a tunnel through the Chantry," Tony finally says, trying to stop the confusion with some solid facts, "he told me to fire the trebuchet when he sent the signal showing they were safe through the mountains. We should go meet with them."

"So _you_ 're the one who almost buried us?" The Iron Bull says, making the elf smaller with his words alone.

"I'm sorry... those were the orders. The Commander said we didn't have time to search for anybody anymore."

"You'd have left her?" Solas asks, clearly talking about the child in his arms. She was asleep now, which Dorian couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse. If she happened to have nightmares, it would definitely be the latter.

The rogue was silent, and his expression showed how he hurt by his actions. Everybody who had traveled with him noticed how he was fond of the little one, and it was easy to imagine how hard it was for him to leave her for dead.

"Is there a way out of this tunnel? Otherwise we're just as dead as everybody outside." The Iron Lady says as she turns towards the depths of the earth.

"Bron has gone ahead to investigate." Tony says. "Actually, he's been gone a while... we should probably go see what happened."

 

And so they do. It takes them a while, but they find what stopped the dwarven scout: a rift. Bron, unfortunately, didn't make it. They fight the demons, but have to wake up Ella to close the rift. The girl opens her eyes with a jolt, no doubt scared of what could be around her. Then she relaxes when she sees only her friends.

With the rift closed, they continue on the way, hoping to find an exit. They don't talk much, but Dorian is sure there's plenty of thoughts brewing in everybody's mind with how tense the air around them is.

 

The tunnel leads to the mountain, which is cold and windy. In order to protect the Herald from the weather, she becomes a bundle of bloody fabric with Solas and Dorian's cloaks. The Iron Bull is the one carrying the child now, with much insistence from the horned man, because the apostate clearly doesn't have the strength to carry her anymore, but didn't want to let her go.

The further they march, the colder it becomes, and what mana is left is used to try and keep the group warm. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to prevent one of the injured scouts from Tony's group from dying of hypothermia. He had lost too much blood, the supplies they had weren't enough to put him back in shape, the cold did the rest.

After what feels like hours they finally spot lights in the distance, and that gives them necessary boost to push ahead. Inquisition scouts scatter towards the group and into the valley, only to return afterwards with the Commander and the Nightingale.

 

 

Solas is fuming inside. Corypheus not only didn't die, but still has his Orb. The darkspawn almost took the Herald with him, which would have meant the end of the world if what happened in Redcliffe was to be believed. Thankfully the child is still safe, but now he doesn't know what to do. He is sure Corypheus was in the Temple when it exploded, how could he have survived? How could his plans have gone so wrong? Now, more than ever, he needs the Inquisition to be successful. And they will need a place to settle and grow. A safer place. He intended to use Skyhold for his army, but once again a change of plans is necessary.

"Solas," Cassandra calls from outside the tent where he is recovering along with Dorian and Fiona, "the Herald requests your presence."

The elf stands up from his cot and exits into the cold night air, ignoring the woman.

"Solas," she calls again. He can feel the pain in her voice, but he can't bring himself to care at this point. She wasn't there to support the child when she needed it the most, and he won't forgive her for it. Not even paying attention to her words, he makes his way to the tent where Ella is being cared for.

The sight of her smile when Ella sees him is enough to brighten his tortured heart. He doesn't know what he has done to deserve her, because everything he has done so far should throw him into the pits of the Void, but he is thankful. She likes him, somehow, and he'll do whatever he can to keep her safe, to try and give her a better life, a happy life. She wasn't born in this kind of hardship, he had seen as much in her dream, has deduced from his talks with her, and she didn't deserve to go through all this. A child should never go through war, much less a child with her peaceful background.

Mother Giselle is beside her, and stands up from the chair as soon as he approaches the little cot. "She's restless, afraid. She needs comfort, Solas. Your name was the second she called as soon she opened her eyes. I will leave you with her, but know that people outside will need the comfort that her presence will give them. She'll have to see them."

"Thank you." He didn't like to throw the girl at the survivors so soon, but the woman was right. Before people could crumble into despair's hands, Ella would have to be ready to shine hope over them. It doesn't matter that she isn't really the Herald of Andraste, she's the icon that moves the Inquisition's members forward. Without her the people outside would no doubt start a chaos that would escalate towards violence. "How are you feeling, Ella?" He asks as he sits by her side.

"I'm okay. Are the monsters gone?"

"They are." He tries his best smile to comfort her. "Aren't you feeling any pain?"

"Well..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me."

"My hand is itching."

He offers his palm for her to lay her little hand on his. She does and she begins searching for the problems with the Anchor. There is nothing wrong, she's probably too weak to handle the power at the moment and it's taking its toll. He casts a healing spell to numb the skin so it won't bother her as much. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She looks much smaller in her current state, and he wishes he could stop all evil in the world to see her happy again. She's so bright whenever she smiles, her laugh is contagious, and now she's clearly tormented. "Solas..."

"Yes?"

"Are the others okay?"

"They are. You can see them when you go outside, do you want to go now? I'm sure they want to see you as well."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, nothing will harm you here."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll go." She sits up, and she is so weak she is trembling. And likely still afraid.

He holds both her hands and looks at her face. The poor thing is so uncertain. "The people out there are scared, they just lost their homes. As you know, you are someone very important to them."

"I'm the Herald."

"That is correct. Do you want to impress them? It would make them less scared."

"Impress them?"

"You are their hero, and I'm sure they would be impressed if you walked among them from the highest place."

"How?"

"You can climb on my shoulders and I would take you to them."

"Would that help them?"

"I'm sure." _And you won't have to walk._

"That sounds fun too. You're so tall, I'd see everything."

"It's night, but you would if it was day."

She smiled then. Such a small gesture lifted a heavy weight from his heart. He couldn't deny it anymore after everything that has happened, he cared about the girl too much. He would do everything for her.

 

From the very first moment Varric saw the bald apostate he never imagined he would see such a thing. The man was too serious most of the time, even the nickname he had given the man was more of a tease than anything, even though his little chuckle was what most women would call 'cute'. Some took that as the reason for the nickname and he didn't mind. As long as it caught, the reason wasn't important, he could keep his little secrets.

But the sight before him was so surprising he choke on his water -melted snow as it was. Chuckles carried Ella on his shoulders, and both were smiling. After everything a smile was the last thing he expected to see on their faces, but it was refreshing that they could. They all had almost died, it was nice to appreciate the life and laugh a little. Nothing that proud elf did was done lightly, so Varric was sure something was intended with the scene, and as the crowd rallied around them and cheered he understood. They were giving hope to those who had lost almost everything, after all they still had their lives.

As the proud elf carried the Holy Herald of Andraste to her Council, he could only see how the people watched in awe at the tiny being, raised high not only physically, but socially. Who would ever think an elf would be worshipped? Not him, and not any of his friends. Not even Daisy, and she wanted her people restored to greatness more than anyone he knew.

The Council had been arguing for hours, not knowing where to go, what to do, and they too stopped to watch the little parade. And when Varric thought nothing could top the display, Mother Giselle started singing, followed by everyone else. Even the dwarf wanted to sing, but he wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction. He would sing with his heart, silently hoping that things would turn for the better after such loss. They sure needed it.

 


	12. Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition finally has an official leader.

The result of Ella's little show is as Solas expected: the people love her. The holy child who healed the sky and survived an Archdemon. Now, if only he could defeat Corypheus alone he could take her away, but he cannot. So he leaves her with Varric and the others while he informs the Council of the existence of Skyhold. The Seeker is still uncomfortable around him, he refuses to give her more attention than it is necessary for the meeting, and the others seem content in focusing on what he has to say.

It takes them three days to spot the fortress, and in that time Solas noticed the people who travelled with him and the Herald and the newcomers who helped protect her have become even closer to her. He is wary of the Iron Bull, not because of who he is, but because of what his presence could mean for the Inquisition. The Qun stands against everything he fights for and if the man could turn people into believers, into mindless puppets, that would bode terribly for his plans. Could he turn the man away from the Qun instead?

As the Inquisition settles in Skyhold, the Council is busy with decisions as they try to get more allies. Often they meet with the people who have worked closely with the Herald, now called Inner Circle, in order to collect information and ideas about what could be done. The child has been back to her training with Tony, who has apologized to her for his absence in the battle. Absence that almost cost the girl her life, but that he didn't say.

His spies could not report anything on Corypheus' whereabouts and that was another issue that kept repeating itself. How can he track someone that can disappear so easily? If only he wasn't so weak. If only he had more people. But if he cannot go after Corypheus directly he can at least thwart his plans. The experience in Redcliffe served them to learn of the darkspawn's intentions and if they stopped those advances the would-be-god would have no option but to show himself. And he could finally have his Orb back and fix his mistakes.

Roughly a week of rebuilding and meetings has passed when Varric's friend arrives, causing a commotion. Hawke has fought Corypheus, thought him dead and abandoned his body in the Deep Roads. She also didn't know how the creature has learned to resurrect himself, but she has news on the Grey Wardens. Solas despises how shortsighted their order is, resorting to any and every kind of method to stop a symptom, not the disease. With no clues on the demon army that is supposed to rise on the west and the Orlesian Ball still months ahead, they will investigate this unsurprising corruption in the Grey Wardens' ranks.

In the next evening, as Solas is working on the first mural--depicting the opening of the Breach--the Spymaster interrupts him and asks him to join the others in the War Room. Once there, he is surprised by the offer to become the Inquisitor. That has never been his intention, he had always planned on becoming a quiet observer, meddling only where necessary so he could still achieve his plans. But the Seeker has refused the position, loathe to lead. A part of him admires her clarity that makes her admit she's unfit for the role. Impulsive as she is, were she the leader soon the Inquisition would be destroying more than helping, despite her good intentions.

Solas has never thought to seek the leading position in the Inquisition, but everything has led them to this point, and currently there is no better way to secure the progress of his plans than to accept it.

 

Morning comes and the Seeker barely slept. She doesn't think she has slept properly in months. First the mage-Templar war, then the preparations for the Conclave followed by the explosion that killed the Divine. She will forever miss Justinia, who were her mentor and friend. The horrors the Breach has cast on them are another cause for her restless nights, and when she thought it finally over they were attacked by an ancient darkspawn. _The_ ancient darkspawn who was supposed to be dead by the hands of the woman she has been trying to locate for months. She understands Varric's desire to protect his friend, but she can't forgive him. So much could have been prevented if she had been found at time, if she had been at the Conclave to propose peace. Or she could be dead along with the others, as the dwarf insists. The truth is that they'll never know.

She tries to focus on what they know and what they can discover in the immediate future. The things that will help them win this war against an unimaginable foe. Tevinter Magisters have cursed them with the Blight, and now one of them is back to see that the world is destroyed. The only ones who could stop a Blight are missing, infighting and doing only Maker knows what. She and the others will go after Hawke's friend and find out the truth about it, hopefully get some support against the corrupted Ancient Magister.

When the elven apostate offered his services the second day after the Breach opened, Cassandra never thought she could think about him as anything other than a suspicious person. Then he became a trusted source on matters of the Fade, even though his thoughts on demons were more than troubling. If what he said about spirits and demons' nature were true, so much would have to be reconsidered. But he fought at their side, he protected the Herald with his own life, he put himself in danger to rescue her. He understands their savior and the state of the world better than anyone she knows. And she knows she couldn't lead the Inquisition while keeping her mind clear, without acting first and thinking later. She'll keep going after what she believes must be done, but she prefers to have someone at her side to guide her efforts, measure her impulses and prevent reckless behavior which she would later regret. And regret while leading a growing organization is a dangerous thing. No, she couldn't be the Inquisitor. Cullen was irreplaceable as their Commander, as was Leliana as their Spymaster. Solas has been with them since the beginning, has proven his intention to help, and even though he is stubborn on some matters, his mind is clear enough to make decisions without haste.

And that is what led her to this moment, standing on the staircase beside the members of the Council, watching the bulk of the Inquisition on the Courtyard as they announce Solas Inquisitor. The surprise is obvious on many faces, but they know who has been beside the Herald all this time, and they'll follow him if it meant at least their Holy Child will be safe. The Child who can save them all.

 

Ever since the Seeker showed up on his doorstep Varric didn't think he would see his friend any time soon, or ever again. Sending letters was already difficult, but he was used to handling secrecy. Being raised a rogue has taught him much, being part of a Guild taught him the rest. And he was thankful to his skills, they have saved his backside more often than he'd care to admit. They also had kept his friends safe, and his friends were the most precious thing he had in his life. Hawke was the best of them all.

He enjoys being able to spend time with her after so long, and for the first time he can see her with a child. The reckless woman who always resort to bad jokes was trying to impress the Herald, telling her not-so-grand tales as if they were miracles. The dwarf has to admit he has seen very few occasions when the little one's eyes shone so brightly. She is enchanted by Hawke's adventures, and she didn't seem as impressed when _he_ told her some tales. But he will swallow his pride if it means seeing those two being distracted from the evil that looms on the horizon.

Corypheus caused the Breach. Corypheus who should have been dead. And he has an Archdemon or something very similar to one. If that meant another Blight they were in serious trouble, because if Hawke's friend was really fleeing from corruption _inside_ the Grey Wardens who would save them? This could be the Blight that would end them all. And just when he thought the Breach had been the biggest of their problems. At least it was closed now. But there were still plenty of rifts remaining and they needed the Herald to close them. How did Curly intend on closing the rifts if his decision to bury Haven had killed the girl? Although he probably thought she had already died by then. Either way it was a bad move. Not that Varric knew the man to have been very bright in Kirkwall either. Curly should improve his commanding skills if he wishes them to win this war; darkspawn aren't known to surrender to good looks.

And there comes Chuckles, the new Inquisitor, to collect the girl for more lessons. To think that not only their savior is an elven child, but the leader of the Inquisition is an elven apostate... odd times sure require odd solutions. It's good that he didn't bet on it, otherwise he would have lost, because he was sure the Seeker would be their leader. And he is so relieved she isn't.

From the stabbing in his book, to the almost torture in Haven, to the mindless accusations when he brought Hawke to help with Corypheus, nothing can convince him that she would have been a fair Inquisitor. She means well, he knows, but her methods need work, and he doesn't really believe she will improve on them any time soon.

Could Chuckles be a good leader? He isn't sure. The man knows many things and that is as obvious as the amount of things he hides. But as long as what is good for them is also good for him and the Herald, Varric is sure that he will do the best so they succeed. The elf is a kind man, always helping the ones in need, and despite his clear boasting about ancient elves he never treated the people--whichever race they were--who required his help with indifference. The Inquisition would surely benefit from that. And having an ancient darkspawn threatening the world is a terrible thing for them all, so they should be fine until Corypheus is defeated.

Varric has seen so much shit in his life and somehow he doubts it's over. He wishes it would be, that people could live in peace for some time, but something tells him he will have much to write about even after Corypheus is defeated. _Again_. And he is humble enough to admit he fears whatever is coming in the future.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Crestwood and talk to the Grey Warden contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter :)

Solas' first decision as Inquisitor is to change the Council's previous decision on the mages. They aren't happy with it, but they put him in charge and they have to accept it. The Ambassador has much to write to adapt people to the new situation: The mages are now allies of the Inquisition, no longer their prisoners, no longer being monitored by Templars. Sera and the First Enchanter aren't happy with the change, the former because she is scared they will be overrun by abominations, and the latter because she believes the mages have to understand they need the presence of the Templars to keep order, to protect them. The apostate wonders if that woman will ever see the errors of her ways and learn from them.

Learning is a painful process, made even more painful by one's stubbornness. That is something Solas' has accepted in his life; not that it has prevented him from making mistakes. Some too grand to fix.

It has been too long since people had come directly to him with requests and he is unsure how he feels about the change. Attending to reports from the Advisors takes a quarter of his day and he wishes he had more free time to handle his own things, but the Inquisition needs to be in order if his plans are to be achieved.

The spirit reappears on the eve of their trip to find the Grey Warden. The mage has been hearing oddities around Skyhold, which he attributed to the actions of a spirit, and he confirmed it when Cole decided to show himself again. His help in Haven had been invaluable, and even though they separated at the end, Solas was thankful for the spirit's actions.

Learning the nature of the spirit is Compassion sets him at ease and comforts the elf. He will have someone to confide in if needed, unafraid of having his secrets betrayed. Not only that, but having a spirit companion while awake brings the comfort he thought he would not have until the Veil was lifted.

Once again some people are not happy with his decision; they fear Cole will be trouble, that he is a demon who will kill people or create abominations in the Inquisition. But Solas knows better, and while he will protect the spirit from harm, he knows the spirit will not harm anyone. He took the shape of a boy to help, and he will allow him to do it. Everyone will be better for his presence.

 

They leave for Crestwood the next day, with new equipment and a very noisy guide. Solas wonders how Hawke managed to stay hidden when she is so conspicuous. At least Ella is enjoying herself with the woman. Solas was afraid the trauma she suffered in Haven would have changed her, but she is handling it well. Aside from some nightmares, which he interferes with so she can have restful and peaceful nights, she does not show any ill symptoms. Cole has also helped her with making sure she feels safe. Considering she has been friends with spirits before, it does not surprise him to see she is fast friends with Compassion.

One evening at camp Cole approaches him while he observes the Herald. "Her innocence is tainted by horrors, yet she's so bright, so pure, so fragile, I need to make it better. It's not your fault, you know."

Ella is laughing around Hawke who is telling a story about escaping Templars in Lothering to the party and scouts. The village in question is just a day behind them now; an abandoned and charred ruin, marking one of the places the Blight had destroyed. Solas is glad the little girl didn't live through those horrors, but she is living through some he helped cause by giving Corypheus his Orb. So many mistakes. "I am part of the problem."

"She likes you." That makes him smile. It has been a long time since someone has appreciated his company. "She doesn't see you as a problem."

"Maybe one day she will, when she finds out."

"I don't think she will. She's kind. She doesn't forget me either."

"She is not like the ones you've met, Cole."

"No. She's not. She's brighter and sings a different song," that catches his attention, "like you, but it's so low you have to pay attention or you miss it. Like a band playing in another room. Muffled, suppressed, it wants to come out and it hurts."

"What do you mean, Cole?"

"The song. It almost came out when she slept, it found the course, just needs another chance."

That could mean so many things. "Does it harm her? Or can harm us?"

"I... don't know."

"Can you tell me when 'it' tries to come out again?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

That gave him more to think about. Could it be magic manifesting? Or perhaps she carries another spirit with her? He believes he would have noticed it if it was the case. Suppressed. Could it be that the spirit is locked tight and unable to interfere? He will have to pay more attention, search for signs of possession. He doubts she is even aware of what is going on in her body, young as she is.

 

 

Dorian hates the rain. It's messy and dirties everything. Eight days on the road, fighting demons coming out of rifts, red templars and even some of his countrymen; all that to arrive in a flooded village. And the rain won't stop. With constant battles he can't even afford to protect himself with a little spell, never knowing when that tiny amount of mana could make the difference. That alone would put him in a foul mood, but they also have undead in Crestwood. He never thought he would despise the rifts more than he does at the moment. Those things have brought many demons forth, but to infest the place with walking dead people intent on killing everything, polluting the air with their stink... Unsavory. Absolutely horrid. Even as a necromancer he wouldn't raise those dead.

To stop the apparently unending waves of corpses they need to close the rift that is _inside_ the lake. To do so they need to find abandoned controls inside a keep infested by bandits. Fereldens were such responsible people. The more he learned about the South the more he was sure he has little to learn from them.

At least the Herald is an amazing child, and Solas isn't a bad leader. It was amusing to see the Seeker step down so he could take her place; the Right Hand of the Divine stepping down to allow an elven apostate to lead their Chantry's organization. Blasphemous, he'd say, unthinkable even. If one thing, the South has at least shown him fascinating absurdities.

Then there was the spirit boy Cole, getting inside everyone's head and making them uncomfortable while trying to help them. Solas insists spirits aren't tools, but there is so much potential in using a spirit like that boy to spy on the enemies! He could infiltrate, learn of their plans and be gone before they even noticed him, and even if they did he could make them forget. He is just the perfect spy and the elf treats him like a kindred soul deserving of protection. No matter from how many different angles Dorian looks, he thinks that spirit can protect himself alone quite well. _At least he has been interesting to talk to. Well, when he's not trying to make me think about things I'd rather not._

 

 

He's wary of what meeting the Grey Warden contact could mean for his cover. He never had to deal with a Grey Warden personally after the event that changed his life, his identity. The Inquisition has been accommodating while they believe him to be a Warden, but he isn't sure of what they might do if they discover the truth. If the contact knew Blackwall he would be busted.

Little could reach his mind while they walked and fought around Crestwood. Solas decided on closing the rift in the lake first, which should stabilize the weather, stop the horde of undead, help the people and allow them to move more freely around the area. All solid arguments, but entering a previously flooded mine was risky for everyone and Rainier wondered if it was even worth it. They could die in the mine and then who'd stop Corypheus?

The Herald is horrified of what is ahead of them, but she is needed to close the rift and has to go along. In the short time that he's known her it is the first time he sees her so squeamish about something. He's seen her deal with insects while studying alchemy, collect fluids left behind by the closed rifts with the excuse that she'd study them with Minaeve when she returns, and now the expression of disgust was clear on her face. _Well, it's better than the panic when she saw the undead_.

No child should be doing what she has to do, and he is sure that if he asked anyone in the group they'd all agree with him. And everyone is ready to protect her whenever needed. It had been a relief when he saw her on the shoulders of the now Inquisitor. He had thought she'd be traumatized by the attack at Haven, by having been in the hands of that monster. If that was really a darkspawn, if that was really an Archdemon, he is unsure of what it will mean for him, for all of them.

Meeting with the contact would answer some questions, but he really hopes it won't answer questions about himself.

 

 

Varric hates the Deep Roads. No matter how much he hopes to never set foot on it ever again he just keeps returning to it. Why can't things happen on the surface? The Herald isn't happy either, jumping at every shadow and he is quite sure she wants to cry but is doing a marvellous job at holding it back. At least she brightens up when they find a group of nugs, happy to investigate the giants that have approached them, as Chuckles says. They end up deciding to leave her there with the nugs while dealing with the rift, coming back for her when it's clear.

He could kneel and kiss the grass when it's all over, but he is happy to inhale deeply and thank the Maker for fresh air. Be it fate or simply circumstance, the exit they found leads them to the area where Hawke's contact should be hiding. It's not difficult to decide to head there next.

The dwarf doesn't miss the relief on Hawke's face when she sees her Warden friend, who is someone Varric remembers as well. Stroud had been an essential help in the Deep Roads; Carver would likely be dead if it wasn't for him.

The talk worries him, he doesn't really understand what this 'calling' means but it sounds bad. It's curious that the Inquisition's Warden claims not to feel anything. Why is he different when every other Warden has disappeared to find a solution to it?

In any case, they learn the corruption within the order is much worse than they could imagine, and the Grey Wardens are likely the source of the demon army Corypheus wants to control. Why can't people think smart for once? How could they think sacrificing their own people to summon and bind demons is a good idea? And now it falls to the Inquisition to go after them and fix the mess. Hopefully before too many people die.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd write this story so quickly! Here is another chapter!  
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Oh, I decided to take another step into social life and created a page so you can reach me if you want to chat, discuss the fics(or prompt me), ask me questions, whatever is fun! Even if you don't want to say anything you can just keep an eye on whatever happens there :)  
> https://www.facebook.com/crystalgracefics
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, commenting and all the nice stuff! <3

The Mayor of Crestwood was gone. He had been the one responsible for flooding the old village and now he was on the loose, afraid of what people would do to him when truth came out. The Inquisition could deal with him or not, and Solas wasn't sure if they should spend resources on capturing that man. Justice had to be served, but they had bigger problems. He decided he'd let Ferelden deal with its own mess.

 

The way back to Skyhold was peaceful enough. They had cleared most of the threat on their way to Crestwood and the few encounters were with red templars carrying corrupted lyrium. Ella spent her time in camp training with Tony and studying with Solas. Ren had broken her outer shell since the attack on Haven, becoming more sociable and was now another person very protective of the little girl. Whatever her issues with children had been, at least with the Herald she was warmer. She took to talking to Cassandra more often as well, discussing strategies and offering to train the child in the use of her armor.

Through it all, not once Solas noticed a change in the Herald. Whatever it was she was keeping inside was locked tight. And even after all this time she still called for her mother when her sleep was troubled. He hadn't found any information on the woman and neither had the Inquisition; he had close to no hope of ever reuniting mother and daughter.

 

It was unsurprising to find himself busy with decisions and meetings once they returned to the fortress. It was also unsurprising to see that the Herald's fame had increased since Haven. They now have double the amount of guards watching her, keeping her safe from possible kidnappers or worse. People have been attracted to Skyhold like moths to flame, each one of them curious to see the Holy Child, risen from the dead and capable of doing miracles. Of course some still thought it blasphemous, cursed her very existence and promised to reveal the truth to the entire continent--through letters. None of the people against her have shown themselves in person.

The smithy has been improved in their absence, now having arcane apparatus and a brilliant Child of the Stone to work it. Dagna is a very intelligent person, her curiosity could take her to great discoveries or to her death if she wasn't more careful. In any case, they are now much better prepared to deal with the incoming challenges. Weapons, armors and other gear are selected to be crafted, enchanted and repaired. They'll have to leave for the Western Approach in a week and the better equipped they are the better.

In a little over a month they will have to see to that Royal Ball, perhaps he has time to place his own spies in there. He doubts he will have the chance to do his own spying while playing Inquisitor.

 

One late afternoon while Solas is working the mural depicting the founding of the Inquisition, Ella calls from behind him. "Why are there wolves in there?"

"Why do you think?" He wonders how her mind works. There could be many approaches to this painting.

"They... Are they guarding the person?" _Protection, uh?_

He turns around so he can easily look at the child and the wall. "Some people would think the wolves show the threat the Inquisition has to face. Many people believe wolves mean danger."

"They _are_ dangerous. But... if they were a threat wouldn't they be facing the sword and the person? Tony says I should only keep my back to people I trust."

"That is good advice." He smiles, both at the training and her perception. "You are right, the wolves are not a threat to either the person or the Inquisition, which is depicted here by the sword."

"But why are they there?"

He needs a simple explanation that would not expose him. "Do you know the story of the Emerald Knights?"

"No."

"They were a group of elves from the west who fought beside wolves. They were each other's fierce protectors."

"The wolves obeyed them?"

"It is said it was more than obedience. That they bonded and possessed true understanding between each other."

She seems awed by it. "Could I have a wolf fight with me?"

He chuckled. "It is no easy task to gain the trust of such animal. But anything is possible if you work hard enough. You'd have to understand how wolves live and behave."

"I'll ask Minaeve! She knows everything about animals and monsters!" She says with a smile.

"It is a good place to start."

"It is beautiful." He tilts his head at her question, unsure of what she is talking about. "Your painting. You're talented, Solas."

"Thank you, Ella. I had... time to practice."

"Do you think I can draw like that one day?"

"If you practice often you should." And if his plans work and she regains her immortality she should have enough time to be as skilled as he is.

She frowns. "I can't do so many things."

"Not at once." A thought hits him. "You know where Josephine is, do you not?" She nods. "Go to her and tell her that the Inquisitor told her to find you a mentor. Someone to organize your time and find people to teach you all you want to know."

Her eyes and mouth open wide shows her surprise. "Everything?" He wonders what she wants to learn that would make her so excited.

"Everything."

"Thank you, Solas!" She surprises him with a hug. She barely reaches his hips but she has quite a strong grip. Maybe that is a consequence of her training. He takes his hand to her hair and runs his fingers softly over the unusually-coloured strands.

"You are welcome. Let me know when you have your schedule decided. We should still have time for our lessons."

She lets go. "Of course! I'll go right now!"

"Do not run among people."

"I won't!" And she runs off the rotunda, stopping only to carefully open and close the door.

"Look at that." Dorian's voice comes from the upper level and Solas does not even need to look to know he is leaning against the railings. "The longer you stay with her the more you look like a father."

"Is that so?" He asks while mixing his plaster to moist it. That thing dries too quickly and his little chat was enough to harden it a little.

"Well, as far as a good father should look like." Solas notices a bit of pain in the Tevinter's tone. He doesn't know much about the man, only enough to be sure he wouldn't be a threat to his plans. He has caught some words from Cole that could mean Dorian has some issues with his family but didn't pay it much attention since it wasn't relevant.

"Well, Dorian, I suppose I should be flattered then."

"Oh you should. That is the rare kind, I'm afraid." Silence for a few minutes. "Just don't rub your horrible sense of fashion on her, will you? I'd hate to see such an adorable girl ruined by horrible clothing." And there he is, jesting. Solas wonders if the previous talk did resurface hurtful memories. The man has been invaluable help in protecting Ella, has been more than forthcoming in helping with the problems of both people and Inquisition, perhaps he could repay him at some point.

"I'll keep it in mind."

They don't talk after that. Solas resumes his work on the wall until it is time for dinner.

 

 

Josephine couldn't believe her eyes when her assistant opened the door of her office to reveal the Herald. She was alone and panting, with a huge smile on her face. When it comes to children that usually means one of two things: they have done something they shouldn't and got away with it or they want something they believe they can get. "Come in, Herald." The Ambassador said with a smile of her own. The girl calmly made her way in and sat on the chair that almost swallowed her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Solas, well, he said to tell you the Inquisitor told you to find me a mentor." _The Inquisitor? So I should take this as official Inquisition business?_

"And what sort of mentor do you need?"

"Ah, I want to learn many things and he said the person would organize my time and find people to teach me those things."

"I see." The girl really was learning everything she could. _If only my sister was as dedicated_. "I'm sure we can find someone to be your mentor. What is it you want to learn?"

"Ah, Solas helps me with understanding spirits and magic, even though I'm not a mage, but it's fun to learn, so I don't need another person for that. He helps me with alchemy too. It's fun to help Minaeve research creatures too, so I don't think you need someone for that either." Josephine can't help a smile. The Herald is absorbing knowledge from everyone around her. "Tony teaches me to fight, Ren is helping me with... how did she say it... ah... enhancing my endurance when wearing armor."

"It would seem you already learn much, Herald."

"I know! But there is more I want to learn and it seems I won't have time, so Solas told me to ask for the mentor."

"I see the issue. What else do you want to learn?"

"I want to learn how to draw so I can record my observations in the field." _Maker, is she really a child?_ "I keep hearing about things I don't know and I want to know them too."

"Oh? What are those things?"

"Who is the Maker, Andraste, Minaeve told me little of the Dalish but I want to know more too. Ah... I want to understand why people treat elves badly too. And I want to know more about the places I've been to. There were some beautiful places. Some people were mean, though. But some were very nice too! I want to return there but I don't know the name of the places. Solas told me a little about Emerald Knights in the west and I want to know more about them too. Did you know they fought beside wolves?"

"Yes, it is said they did. Herald, I'm afraid no mentor can fit all that in a schedule you'll be able to keep." _Especially when she needs to go out to close rifts_.

"But... Solas was sure you could find someone who could. And he said we can do anything if we try hard enough. Maybe if you try hard you can find someone?"

 _Oh the innocence. If only everything were a matter of working hard_. "I will try my best, Herald. But since you'll have to leave at the end of the week I can only promise to have a mentor when you return."

"That's okay! I can wait." She stands from the chair. "Thank you for your time. I'll go prepare myself for dinner." _Such manners!_

"Always a pleasure. I'll see you at dinner."

"She is really adorable." Her assistant says as soon as the Herald leaves.

"That she is. A pity we don't know where she came from, we sure could have more of her."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments :3  
> If you liked my stories come say hi on Facebook!  
> https://www.facebook.com/crystalgracefics


End file.
